Alvin and the chipmunks three new strange chipmunks
by Albrittany
Summary: Three new chipmunks start to go to the same school as Alvin, his brothers and the chipettes. The girls get to know the new chipmunks thinking that they're just handsome gentlemen but, they don't know that the three new chipmunks, got their school, for a dark mission. Two of the girls, fall in their trap but, can they escape? (WARNING, THE RATING MIGHT CHANGE FOR SOME CHAPTERS)
1. Chapter 1

_The rain came down hard, thunder was clapping, the winds were strong on stormy night. There weren't much cars in the streets, pedestrians ran trying to get somewhere where they can be shielded from the rain. The traffic lights weren't working because of the monstrous winds. On this stormy night, two girls were running as they tried not to slip in mud. The two were exhausted and they ignored the pain on their feet and they had been running for a while. One of the girls who was wearing a torn pink shirt and and had white panties only, looked back to see a car that had the headlights on was following them. "Oh no, they are getting closer" she said in a panicked voice. The girl who was running next to her, was wearing a purple bra and jeans that we're soaking wet. The girl in the pink was Brittany Miller and the girl in purple was Jeanette Miller. They were both being chased by a vehicle that was closer each second that passed. Brittany notices a playground up ahead so she points at it. "Look let's hide over there" Jeanette looks at where she's pointing and nods._

 _The girls approach the playground and it looked like no one was around. Brittany hides behind one of the slides however, Jeanette couldn't find a hiding spot. "Jean, what the heck are you waiting? Hide somewhere" shouted Brittany before noticing the car parking on the side of the road._

 _Jeanette scans the area desperate to find a hiding spot and she does. a few feet away was an an old looking tractor which looked to be abandoned. she didn't see it at first because of how dark the area looked. She runs towards it, opens the door and climbs inside. Three guys get out of their vehicle and approach the playground. "Are you sure they came here? asked one of guys who was shorter than the three "Positive, they must be around here somewhere" said the second guy who had glasses. "Alright you two, let's not waste anytime and get those two sluts before they escape, now move it" ordered the guy who had wearing a red Hoodie and Han sun glasses even though it wasn't day time. The three began to search for the girls as the storm got stronger. Brittany notices that one the guys was coming closer to where she was so, she panics. Jeanette looks down and sees the guys were looking for her and her sister. All of a sudden she stops breathing when she hears snoring behind her. She slowly turns and is horrified to see a man who looked to be homeless and had a bear bottle on his hand. "Ugh I cant find them" one of the guys complained. "Me neither, are you sure they came around here?" asked the second guy. "Yeah, I swear I saw them come here" said the first guy. "Quiet you two and keep looking" ordered the third guy. One of the guys didn't know that Brittany was a foot away. Brittany's heart bean to bet faster as the guy came closer. "Gotcha" the guy who was wearing the sunglasses pulled her from hair and pulls her out. "LET ME GOOOO" Brittany shouted as she struggled to get free. The guy slaps her across the face and says "for what, so you can go back to tour boyfriends arm? Forget it, either you're mines or nobody's" the guy begins to drag her by her hair towards the car as the other two chuckle evilly._

 _Jeanette heard her sister's screams so she turns to look at her behind dragged away. "NOOO BRIIIIT" she shouted which awakes the drunk man up next to her. The two guys looked at the tractor and one of them says "there's the other girl, let's get her" the two were about to approach the tractor but the third guy commands "wait, I need a hand with this slut" the two guys turn to see Brittany scratching the guys._

 _"Who the heck are you? and what are you doing in home?" The voice behind Jeanette makes her hair stand up. She slowly turns to look at the grumpy man and says "I uh uh um-" "Are you trying to rob me?" The guy questions before taking out a shot gun that he was laying on. The guys loads the gun and points it at her. "Please sir ddon don't hur hurt mm me" Jeanette pleads. The guy could tell by looking at her face that she was horrified. He also noticed some scratches on her face. The guy calms down a bit and he asked her "who are you? and why are you in my ho-" "HEEEEELP" the drunk man was interrupted by a scream which was coming from Brittany._

 _The guy looks at three men struggling to get a girl in the car. He then looks back at Jeanette and asked "who is that? and why are those guys mistreating that girl?" Jeanette who was now shaking quickly says "please sir, I need your help, those three guys want to hurt us and now they are trying to take my sister away. Please help" the guys heart was broken to see such an innocent teenage girl suffering. "Wait here" the drunk man grabs his shot gun and gets out of his tractor. "Stupid girl if you don't stop resisting-" the third guy with the sun glasses stops talking and slaps Brittany on her cheek. They finally manage to get Brittany in the car by roughly shoving her in the back seat. "I can handle this from now, meanwhile you two go look for that other-" "BANG" the trees guys were quiet. they turn around to see the drunk man pouting a shot gun at them. "Hay jackasses, what the hell do you all think you're doing?" he questions as reloaded his weapon. The three guys put their hands up and the guy in sun glasses says "hey man, this doesn't concern you, so why don't you just walk away before you regret interrupting us" the drunk man chuckles and says "oh really, well I don't feel like leaving" the guy with glasses gets in front of the guy wearing a sun glasses and red hoodie. He was covering him so he could take out a taser he had on his pocket._

 _The drunk man could tell that They were were up to something so, he shoots the front right tire of the car. "Yo man what the hell?" questions the guy with regular glasses. Brittany who was in the car, looks the the opened door and sees the guy with the red hoodie holding a taser behind the guy with glasses. "Last warning old man, or be prepared to taste some electricity" the guy with the red hoodie said. Brittany gets an Idea so, she gets close to the guy wearing the red hoodie and snatches the gun away. "HEY" he shouts as he tried to grab her. The guy grabs Brittany by her neck but, Brittany throws the gun next to the drunk man._

 _The man looks down and sees the taser gun before looking back at the guys. "I see, so you three were planning to sneak attack me" said the drunk man before picking up the taser and putting it in his pocket. He then sees one of the guys holding Brittany by her throat. "LET THE GIRL GO OR YOU ALL WILL HAVE BULLETS BETWEEN YOUR EYES" the drunk man shouted. The three guys look at each other and have no choice but to obey. The red hooded guy, let's go of Brittany who was now gasping for air._

 _Brittany runs to the drunk man and stands behind him. "NOW GET BACK IN YOUR PIECE OF TRASH CAR, AND GET OUR OF HERE BEFORE I SHOT AND EAT YA'LL FOR DINNER" the three guys obliged and they get in their vehicle. "THIS ISINT OVER GIRLS" shouted the guy with the red hoodie before driving away with a flat tire. The drunk man watches them leave before lowering his gun down. The guy looks at Brittany to see her sobbing and says "there there sweat heart, you're safe now" Brittany looks at the guy with tears and nods._

 _The drunk man glances at the sky and says "oh my, this storm is getting worse, we better head inside" he then begins to walk back to the tractor as Brittany follows. When they get there, the man opens the door and gestures for her to go in. Even though Brittany didn't know the drunk man, she was still grateful for him rescuing her and she could tell that he didn't any bad intentions. When she climbs inside, she sees Jeanette sobbing and says "JEAN" the girl looks up and hugs her sister. The two were sobbing so much as the drunk man looked concerned at them. The two stop hugging and look at the man "thank you so much sir, we don't know what would've happened to us if you hadn't interfered" the guy gets on smiles sympathetically and says "No problem, and by the way, why are you girls out in the night during this awful storm? Your parents must be extremely worried" Jeanette begins to sob on Brittany chest._

 _Brittany looks at the man and says "sir, it's a long story and we would love to tell it to you but, we need to get home" the drunk man nods. "Right, but how are y'all planning to go home during this stormy night? Do y'all have a phone or something?" The girls shake their heads. "Nope, those three guys took our phones away and we don't know where we are" the drunk man listened before getting a blanket from under the seat. "Here, you girls look like y'all freezing" the guy holds the blanket for the two. Brittany and Jeanette didn't know if they should accept the strangers offer but, they were freezing so much and the body heat they each other were sharing wasn't enough. "Come on I don't bite" said the guy with a friendly smile. "Thank you sir" Brittany gets the blanket and puts it over Jeanette and her. The guy them curiously asked them "by the way, why are you two in your undergarments?" Brittany and Jeanette felt embarrassed to answer his question. The drunk man could tell that the girls didn't feel comfortable telling him so he says "I guess it's another long story huh" he the chuckles. "My name is Larry Wilson by the way" said the drunk man before extending his arm. Brittany shakes his arm and says "uh I'm Brittany Miller and this is my sister Jeanette Miller" Larry shakes their hands and says "it's a pleasure to meet you two" the girls smile at him._

 _Larry, then gets an idea and says "hmm I know this may seem stupid because I could get a ticket but, would y'all like for me to drive y'all home?" Brittany and Jeanette look at each other surprised by the mans generosity. "Yes we would love that but, are you it's safe for you to drive in this?" asked Brittany as she looked around the inside of the tractor. Larry chuckles once again and says "why of course it's safe, however I could get a ticket for using this since I lost my license and I'm not a construction worker anymore however, I willing to risk getting pulled over because you two need to get home asap" with that said, the girls Scot over a bit letting Larry sit. He closes the door and starts tractor which made a loud noise. "Alright girls, just tell me the the name of the street you live in and maybe I'll be able to recognize the area of your home since I used to live in the streets before I moved in my tractor" both girls start to feel like they could trust the guy enough to take they home. Jeanette begins to tell him the name of er street and how the area looks._

* * *

 **A month before which is the present**

The chipmunks and the chipettes were making their way to their first class. "So how was your weekend Simon?" Jeanette questioned as she held a text book to her chest. Simon who had an around her shoulder says "it was almost great if Alvin hasn't ruined the day by smashing the tv with a baseball even though Dave told him he couldn't play with a ball in the house" he then looked at Alvin who was walking next to him having an argument with his girlfriend Brittany. Jeanette giggles and says "well, that's Alvin, who doesn't listen and wonders why he gets grounded by Dave all the time" they got to their first class and were shocked to see three new chipmunks standing next to the teacher. "Everyone please sit down and welcome your new classmates, this is Justin Marley, this is Henry Marley and this is Armando Marley" the guy wearing a brown jacket and was short was Justin, the second guy wearing a baby blue jacket and had glasses was Henry and the guy wearing a red hoodie darker than Alvin's and had sun glasses was Armando. The chipettes were shocked to see how cute the new chipmunks look. Alvin and his brothers notice that the girls couldn't take their eyes off the new chipmunks which makes them feel jeleous.

"Guys, you may sit in any empty chair you want" said the teacher. Justin takes a seat next to Eleanor's right, Henry takes a seat on Jeanette's left and Armando sits behind Brittany.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	2. Chapter 2

The class began and as the teacher was writing something on the board, Alvin who was sitting next to Brittany, noticed from the corner of his eye that Brittany was doodling on her notebook with her pen. He could see that she looked bored as she held her head with the palm of her hand. As he kept looking at her, he started to remember the argument he had with her earlier that morning. Brittany was upset that Alvin kissed another girl by the lockers which wasn't true. The girl who hates Brittany, saw her coming and took the chance to kiss Alvin in front of her. Alvin pushed her away and saw his girlfriend standing there with red eyes as fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks. Alvin tried to explain to her that it wasn't what it looked like but, Brittany slapped him and ran to the girls bathroom, while the other girl just stood there laughing her guts out.

Brittany actually knew that the girl was planning to kiss Alvin in front of her since yesterday because one of her friends told Brittany what the girl who's name was Chrystal, was planning to do. However, it still hurt her to see her mans lips locked with another girls. Brittany left the bathroom and approaches her boyfriend who talking to her sisters about what happened. Brittany approached Alvin and forgave him before acing a discussion about it, even though it wasn't his fault. Well actually it was half his fault because Alvin told Brittany that he would avoid her enemy but, when he was standing by the lockers alone, she suddenly appeared, asked Alvin how he was doing. Alvin didn't want to be rude so he answered her question. Just then, the Chrystal saw Brittany approaching so she locked her lips with Alvin's.

Alvin shook his head to get rid of the memory and places a hand Brittany's. She turns to look at him and he asked "are you still mad at me Britt?" the girl smiles and says "of course not Alvin, it was just a misunderstanding and i can't stay mad at you baby" Alvin was glad to hear that and says "thanks Brittany and by the way, how about I come visit you after scho-" "Excuse me Mr. Seville, would you like to share with the rest of the class what you're telling to Brittany right now?" The teacher named Mr. Bill, question Alvin. All eyes were on him which creeped him out. "Um no thanks Mr. Bill, I won't talk anymore I promise" Alvin said smiling like nothing happened. Mr. Bill nods and resumes with the lesson he was teaching.

Suddenly Alvin heard someone snickering so, he turns around and looks at Armando who was sitting behind Brittany, to see that he stopped laughing when Alvin turned to face him. "Stupid cocky boy" he mumbled without making eye contact with the red clad. Those three words were heard by Alvin which upsets him a bit because he could tell that Armando was talking about him. "What's his problem?" Alvin wondered.

Time was going slow and half an hour later, the teacher decided to pair each student in to groups of three. She looked at the class roster and says "alright let's see, Simon, Jeanette and Henry your y'all are group number one, Eleanor, Theodore and Justin y'all are group number two, Brittany, Alvin and Armando are group number three" as the teacher kept putting students in to groups of three, Alvin glances at Armando again and sees him texting on his phone. Armando feels that someone has their eyes on him so, he looks up and sees the red clad staring. "Is there something on my face?" He asked coldly which surprises Alvin. "Um no sorry" Alvin said before looking back at the teacher.

"Alright everyone, please get your desks together with your partners" the teacher instructed before the loud noise of desks moving was being heard. Alvin who was sitting next to Brittany puts his desk closer to her right while Armando puts his desk on her left.

Simon had his desk facing Jeanette's and Henry had his desk next to her.

Theodore had his desk between Eleanor's and Justin's.

"Alright everyone, the reason why I put y'all in to groups of three is because you all will share your thoughts about what you must not do when there's a fire drill. Each group will write on a piece of paper all of your thoughts . The group that has the most thoughts written down will be exempt from taking my test next week. I expect each of y'all to participate in this assignment, instead of slacking off" she gave Alvin an eye and he knew she was referring to him. "Anyway, you all may begin" with that said, all students began to talk with their partners.

Armando turns to Brittany and asked "sooo, what's your name?" Brittany smiles and says "uh I'm Brittany Miller and this is my boyfriend Alvin" Armando looks at Alvin who was sitting on Brittany's right, but doesn't say anything before looking back at Brittany. "Oh I see, well it's nice to meet you and by the way, that's a beautiful name" Brittany couldn't help but blush at his words. "Thanks and where are you from?" Asked Brittany as he notices how cute the guys brown eyes looked. "I was born in Australia and moved here with my brothers a year ago" Brittany gasped and tells him "Really, my sisters and I are from Australia as well but we've been here almost all my life" Armando gives her a fakes surprised look and says "wow, that's great" he then tells her about his past and Brittany was shocked to know Armando and his brothers used to be a band that used to sing.

As the two were enjoying the chatting, Alvin felt like he was just a wall because Brittany didn't invite him in her chat with Armando. He also began to noticed the new guy winking at Brittany and he saw her blush. That's it, he couldn't take it anymore and makes him self join in the chatting. "So what are y'all talking about?" he questions earning an serious look from Armando. Brittany looks at him and says "we were talking about our likes and dislikes about school" Alvin nods and then looks at Armando still looking at him with those serious eyes. "It's nice to meet you Armando" Alvin said trying to start a conversation with the new guy. However Armando wasn't interested in talking to him so all he says is "uh huh" before looking back at Brittany. The chatting between the two continued and Alvin felt a bit hurt that Brittany choose to talk to Armando than him. Therefore he decided not to talk anymore and wrote his thoughts for the assignment on the piece of paper.

With group number one, the same thing was happening with Simon. He felt like he didn't exist for Jeanette and Henry because the two were chatting with each other as they did the assignment and they didn't even ask Simon about his thoughts.

With group number two, Theodore felt just like his brothers were feeling right now. He saw how Eleanor giggled at some jokes that Justin was making up. Theodore sighs and looks at the clock hoping that time would go by fast.

The class ended, and the chipmunks hurried quickly walked out of class which confused the chipettes since their boyfriends usually walk them to class.

The next class, thee chipettes and the chipmunks didn't have the class together however, the girls did have the new chipmunks in their class. When they got to their table, they saw the new chipmunks enter the class room looking around trying to find any empty chairs. "Armando over here" Brittany called as the waved at the guys. Armando sees her and they approach the girls.

As class went on, they all met the other girls that they hadn't met. "Wow, you girls are gorgeous, it's like three angels in front of us" Armando said and earns a nod from Justin. "Yeah you girls are amazing and I can't believe the chipmunks have such amazing girls like you as their girlfriends" Henry spoke as he looked at Jeanette. The chipettes blush at their compliments and tell them "thanks boys" just before class started.

Later during lunch, the chipettes had invited the new chipmunks to sit at their table. Alvin, Simon and Theodore didn't mind them sitting with them however, as lunch went on the three brothers started to realize that it wasn't a good idea that the chipettes invited the new chipmunks at their table because, during the whole lunch hour, the chipettes were only talking with new chipmunks instead of their boyfriends. They were hurt because of this but, they didn't say anything.

Lunch ended so they went to their next class which Alvin and his brothers had with the new chipmunks. It was art class and the new chipmunks seats were close to Alvin's and his brothers. The boys realized that the new chipmunks weren't interested in talking to them which they found odd since they were talking a lot with the chipettes at lunch.

Later, school ended and the Alvin and his brothers were walking home with their girlfriends. The way home was quiet which the chipettes found to be unusual. "Guys is something wrong?" Eleanor questioned as she looked at her boyfriend. Alvin and his brothers look at each other in silence. Finally Simon speaks "it's nothing girls, we're just tired that's all" Jeanette actually believed Simon since he never lied but, Brittany and Eleanor didn't believe him. "Are you sure, I mean I can tell that something is bothering y'all" Brittany said as she grabbed Alvin's hand. Alvin doesn't squeeze her hand which concerns Brittany. "Baby please tell me what's wrong" Alvin says "nothing is wrong Britt, so could you please stop asking us that?" Brittany knew that Alvin was starting feel annoyed by the interrogation so she stays quiet along with her sisters.

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Alvin and his brothers were feeling more worse and it all started when the new chipmunks arrived at their school. The chipettes spent less time with their boyfriends and spent more time with Armando and his brothers. The chipettes kept asking their boyfriends what was bothering them but, they never told them the truth. The answers the girls got from their boyfriends were "oh we're just tired" "oh we're not feeling good" "oh nothing's bothering me, we're just not in the mood to talk or hang out"

The girls knew that something was bothering them but, they had no idea why.

The day was Monday and the Alvin, his brothers and the chipettes were at lunch. Brittany who was talking with Armando, turns to face Alvin not eating and had his head down. She places a hand on his and says "Baby, aren't you going to eat?" but Alvin doesn't answer her. Instead he gets up and goes to throw his tray in the trash. Simon sees him and does the same and Theodore also. The girls were more concerned than ever about their boyfriends behavior. As Alvin and his brothers made their way to the doors, they looked back and saw that the new chipmunks were smirking which irritates Alvin and his brothers.

The boys made their way to the gym to have a talk. When they got there, they noticed that it was empty so, they go to sit on the bleachers. "Alright guys, I know know I didn't ask this sooner because I didn't even have to ask what's going on with you two, based on the looks on each other's face, I can tell that we're all going trough the same problem" Alvin said as he puts both hands on his brothers shoulders. Simon sighs before saying "nothing is wrong-" "Oh shut up Si, I know damn well that Jeanette has been spending less time with you and more with that Henry guy and I know that Eleanor is doing the same with you Theodore" both of Alvin's brothers stay quiet because they knew Alvin was telling the truth. "You're right, Jean has been spending less time with me and I'm not the jealous type of guys but, I see that things are going a little far" said Simon and Theodore says "Ellie is doing the same, we used to spend the lunch hour talking about new cooking recipes and we used to talk during class before those new chipmunks arrived" all three boys were heartbroken and irritated that the new chipmunks were taking away their girlfriends.

"look, if the girls keep asking us what is wrong, don't tell them the truth because they should be able to forgive out what the cause of our behavior is. If they don't then that's their problem" Alvin said as he looks at the gym door making sure that no one was coming in. "Alvin I can't believe I'm going to say this but, I agree with you. They should be able to see what had created the space between us and them however, if this continues then I'm going to have to tell her" Alvin smiles proudly for his younger brother and playfully punches his shoulder. "I won't say anything either guys, but if Ellie doesn't figure it out soon then, in going to have to tell her to" Theodore said before his brothers gave him a hug.

The day ended and Alvin, his brothers and the chipettes making their way home. The girls couldn't take the silence anymore so they yell together. "ENOUGH" which startles the boys. "We have had it with your silent behaviors so, right now you all are going to tell us what the heck is bothering y'all" Brittany shouted as she clenched her fists. The boys stop on their tracks and turn to look at her. "nothing is wrong" and they continue to walk. This was the last straw for Brittany so, she runs to Alvin and pushes him against a nearby tree making his back hit against it. "WHAT THE HECK-" "NO YOU LISTEN, WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS? DID WE DO SOMETHING TO OFFEND YOU AND YOUR BROTHER OR ARE YALL JUST TIRED OF BEING OUR BOYFRIENDS?" Brittany asked loudly at Alvin's face. Alvin's brothers just stand there shocked by her sudden attack. The red clad chuckles and tells her "I don't have to tell you because you and your sisters should be able figure out why we have been acting like this for two freaking weeks" with that said Alvin removes her hands holding him against the tree and walks away with his brothers. The chipettes stood there motionless and more confused. Brittany faced her sisters and asked "what do you girls think he meant by that? Eleanor and Jeanette shrug as they were just as confused as Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the chipmunks were making their to their lockers. "Guys wait up" they hear someone shout so they turn to see the chipettes approaching them. "What's with y'all now? Y'all don't talk to us anymore, ya'll don't wait for us outside anymore, and y'all don't hold hands with us anymore. Heck I can't even remember the last time we kissed Alvin" said Brittany who wanted an answer from her boyfriend. Alvin was about to answer but, once he sees Armando and his brothers approaching the chipettes, he gives them a glare. The new chipmunks smirk and stand next to the chipettes. "Hello Alvin how are you today amigo?" Armando questioned in a tone that Alvin didn't like.

The girls look at their boyfriends and could see that all of them had a cold look on their faces. "I'm fine" muttered Alvin between his teeth. The next to speak was Henry as he approaches Simon. "Good morning Simon, how are you?" He questions before putting an arm around an arm around his shoulders. Simon begins to boil and tells him "I'm good I guess, anyway we have to go" Simon removes Henry's arm and begins to walk the opposite direction with his brothers. The chipettes watched as they left and they finally started to started that think they had an answer to why Alvin and his brothers have been acting strange with them.

Later during lunch time, for the first time, Alvin and his brothers sat at another table as the chipettes sat in the usual table with the new chipmunks. "Why are your boyfriends sitting over there?" asked Armando even though he knew the answer to that. Brittany follows his gaze and sighs as she looks at Alvin. "I don't know but, maybe they just wanted to sit together alone to have guy talk you know" said Brittany as she knew that wasn't the reason why they didn't sit with her and her sisters. "Maybe we should ask them?" said Henry with a smirk as he looked at Simon. "No i think it's better to let them have some time alone" said Jeanette. "Why would they want spend some time away from their girlfriends? Now that's strange" said Justin even though he knew the truth. The chipettes sigh when they hear Justin say that which he happily notices.

Later in last class... The chipettes didn't have any of the new chipmunks nor their boyfriends in their class so, Brittany decided to use this time to have a private talk with her sisters. "Girls, I'm pretty sure that y'all know why the boys have been acting strange with us" Brittany told her sisters and they nod sadly. "If the reason that I'm thinking about is the cause for Simon to act strange with me then, I need to apologize to him. I didn't mean to be distant from him, i just love spending time with Henry but, I guess I enjoyed it to much that I forgot about my Simon" said Jeanette before she took out her phone to look at a picture of Simon without his glasses. Eleanor begins to sob so Jeanette comforts her. "My poor Theodore, he's probably been thinking that I don't love him anymore" said Eleanor as she kept her face buried on her sisters shoulder. Brittany starts to feel guilty as well so she says "we have to make it up for them, we have to apologize for making them feel like we got bored of them and decided to spend more time with Armando and his brothers, we have to show that we still love them therefore, we should ask them to hang out with us as soon as we get out of school and we could go to the park, alright girls" Jeanette ad Eleanor gladly agree with Brittany's idea.

 **Later after school**

It was the usual quiet walking routine but, it didn't last for long because Brittany broke the silence. "Boys, would y'all like to hang out with us at the park right now?" asked Brittany cheerfully. Alvin says "um no thanks, My brothers and I can't get home late because Da-" "Great then let's go" Brittany grabs Alvin's hand not giving him time to answer her question. Her sisters do the same with his brothers.

They arrive at the park and when they get there, the girls tell the boys to sit on one of the benches. "Alright you three, now we are going to have a talk" said Brittany before sitting in Alvin's lap. Jeanette and Eleanor didint do the same and just stood there.

"Does Armando and his brothers have anything to do with you all being sad causing y'all to stop talking to us and avoid us today earlier during lunch?" asked Brittany as she held her boyfriends hand. Simon and Theodore look at each other and then at their older brother. Alvin who was avoiding looking at Brittany says "maybe"

The guilt that the chipettes were feeling got stronger as they now know they were right about the reason why the boys were acting strange with them. Eleanor couldn't hold her tears and hugs the youngest chubby chipmunk. "Theodore I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to avoid talking to you. I was just so amazed by Justin's personality and i do admit that he's fun to hang out with but, I love you and I rather spend more time with you" Theodore holds his tears as he hugs her back. "I love you to Ellie, and I forgive you" said the youngest chipmunk.

Jeanette was also holding her tears as she stood there. Simon notices her cute face trying not to cry so, he gets up ad hugs her. Jeanette cries on his chest. "Simon please forgive me-" "Shhh, it's alright and I can't stay mad at you Jean. I know you were just wanting to get to know Henry more in a friendly way" Simon had a finger on her lips and then he kissed her forehead.

Brittany who was looking at Alvin with red eyes ready to cry, was waiting for him to talk to her. Alvin had his head down for a minute and then he looks at her with a mischievous grin. Brittany didn't like the look he gave her because it meant that he was up to something. Suddenly Alvin grabs her and puts her on the bench before tickling her stomach. "Oh no sto, sto stoop that Alvin" Brittany pleaded as she laughed when being tickled. "This is for making me suffer for the the past few days" said Alvin as he continued to tickle her stomach. The others laughed at the couple. "Can someone get Mr. crazy the unmerciful, off me?" Brittany question as her face began to get red from all the laughter.

Alvin stopped tickling her before kiss her on the lips. "I forgive you Britt" said Alvin as she held her waist. "Thanks baby" said Brittany as he listened to his heartbeat.

The next morning, the chipettes and their boyfriends were happy once again and everything was back to normal. They got to school very early so, there weren't students in the hall. Alvin took this chance and began to make out with Brittany. Simon rolls his eyes and says "get a room love birds" however in a few seconds he started to do the same with Jeamette. Theodore who wanted to join the club began to do the same with Eleanor as six eyes were watching the couples from far away. Armando and his brothers saw the chipettes making out with their boyfriends in the hall. The brothers were furious as they had their eyes on them. "Damn it, just when I thought our plan was working perfectly, those three girls managed to get those guys to talk to them again and look, they're making out like nothing happened" said Armando before punching one of the lockers. "Damn those three guys, they are stealing what's ours" said Henry before taking off his glasses and crushing them with one hand. "Guys but remember, we still haven't tried plan B" said Justin as he had a shoulder leaning against a locker. "Oh yeah, I forgot about plan B" said Armando as he began to daydream. "I can just feel being in heaven when I get my hands on that delicious treat" said Armando which makes his brothers chuckle. They continued to stalk the three couples making out before the bell rang.

 **During second class**

Theodore was in the boys locker room changing and he was the only in there since he waited for everyone else to change and leave because they always made fun of his Chubby body. As he finished putting his sweater on, he hears the door opening. He looks at the door and is surprised to see none other than Justin who had a smirk filled with evil.

 _To be continued_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I apologize for having some spelling and other kind of errors in this story so far. Anyway, I hope that you all will enjoy the two chapters that I uploaded today so enjoy:)**

Chapter 4

Justin kept standing by the door without saying word as he kept his eyes on the green clad. After a minute of awkward silence, Theodore asked as he tied his shoes "hey Justin, I wasn't expecting to see you here so, what are you doing here?" Justin who still has smirk, approaches Theodore and notices a necklace hanging from hanger next to him. "Dang is that pretty thing yours?" asked Justin. Theodore looks at the necklace next to him and takes it off the hanger and it's put it on. "Yep, it's mines. Ellie gave it to me for my birthday" said Theodore proudly. Justin was jealous to hear that so, he tries to sound calm and asked "what really, that was nice of her. Can I see it?" Theodore didn't see any harm in letting him take a better look at it so, he takes off his necklace and hands it to him. "Wow, it's even prettier up close" said Justin pretending to be impressed by the object precious to Theodore. Justin's smirk still didn't go away and says "it's so pretty that, I think I'm going to keep it" Theodore thought he was joking but, when he saw Justin heading to the door, he wasn't amused anymore. "Hey give it back" he said as he approached him. Justin turns to look at him and sees Theodore trying to reach for his necklace. "Hey back off fat boy, or else you want to have a black eye before heading to lunch" Justin warned him before turning around.

Theodore was baffled by how Justin was acting because, he didn't act like this when this the chipettes were around. Theodore was intimidated by Justin but, he was not going to let him keep the necklace that means a lot to him. Theodore approaches Justin and yells "GIVE ME MY NECKLACE BACK" Justin who was about to open the door, turns to him. His smirk was replaced by an evil serious look. "You want it? Well fine take it" Justin takes off the necklace ad holds it high in the air not letting Theodore's hands reach it.

Justin was actually just as all as Alvin, he had hazel eyes and his hair style was a Mohawk but, he was chubby like Theodore. Henry was tall as Simon and he had brown eyes and he was actually balding. Armando had the same hight as Alvin but, he had green eyes and his hairstyle was actually just like Alvin's but his hair was shorter.

Theodore kept jumping desperately trying to reach his necklace and as he was doing that, Justin used this opportunity to punch Theodore in the stomach with his other hand. The green clad collapse and hugged him self because of the intense pain. "Aww what's wrong Theodork, I thought you want your necklace back? Well here reach for it" Justin mocked the green clad before resting his right foot on Theodore's temple. "I guess you don't want it then, oh well it's mines now and this will be mines as well" Justin said before taking out Theodore's wallet from his pocket and takes out twenty five dollars he had in there and he puts his wallet back. "Oh and if you tell anyone about this, let's just say that someone that's close to you, will be out of your life sooner than expected" with that said, Justin removes his foot from Theodore's temple and heads out the door.

Theodore laid there hugging his stomach but, the pain wasn't on his mind anymore. The words that Justin said a few seconds ago, were still running in circles in Theodore's mind. "What did he meant by that?" He uses the wall to help himself get to his feet.

While Theodore tries to ignore the pain, his brothers and the chipettes were at lunch. They were sitting at their usual table and they noticed that the new chipmunks hadn't arrived yet. "That's odd, usually Armando and his brothers get here before us" said Brittany before bitting an orange. She was sitting next to Alvin who was eating eating grapes but, when he hear his girlfriend say that name, he lost his apatite. "Britt, don't tell me you're actually missing that guy" said Alvin acting like he was hurt. Brittany looks at him with an innocent smile and asked "is my Alvin a little jealous?" the others hear this and look at the red clad. Alvin playfully throws a grape at her face and says "it possible but-" Alvin stopped talking when he noticed Eleanor's sorrowed face. "What's wrong Ellie?" he asked. Brittany looks at her sister and sees realized why Alvin changed the subject. "Oh it's just that, Theodore is isn't here yet? I usually enjoy lunch when he's here" said Eleanor before being comforted by Jeanette. Alvin and Simon share a worried look for their little brother who they always overprotect. "Maybe he's in the bathroom because, he ate a lot in the morning so his tank couldn't it hold anymore" Alvin said jokingly which earns him glares from Simon and the chipettes. "Well sorry, I'm just trying to cheer us up" said Alvin with his hands in the air.

In the meantime, Three familiar guys were standing outside of the guys locker room door. "So what did fat boy tell you?" asked Armando as he leaned against the brick wall. Justin chuckles before taking off the necklace he robbed from Theodore. "He was not problem at all and I can't believe that, that Eleanor chick is dating that fat and weak boy" said Justin as he held the necklace in his hand so his brothers could see it. Both Armando and Henry chuckle at Justin which irritates him. "What's so funny?" he asked and Armando tells him "it's funny the way you talk about that Theodore kid being fat when, you're fat as well" both Armando and Henry begin to laugh uncontrollably however Justin wasn't amused. "Ha ha very funny, at least I'm not weak and short like him" said Justin before throwing the necklace at Armando's face. "I'll right let's talk about something else" said Henry who puts an hand on Justin's shoulder. "So why did you took his necklace?" asked Henry and Justin says "I have a better question, why wouldn't I take his necklace? That fat boy got it from that Eleanor chick, the girl I have my eyes on and the only who can have stuff coming from her is me" Armando who had picked up the necklace from the floor, puts it on before asking his brothers "how do I look?" Justin looks at him and says "it looks cute on you, so cute that I'll let you keep it alright, now can we go to lunch? I'm so damn hungry" Armando smirks and says "I'm not surprised to hear that and thanks for the necklace" Justin mumbles "whatever" before making his way to the cafeteria. Armando and Henry share a laugh before following their annoyed brother.

In the meantime, Theodore who had his ear close to the door was eavesdropping. "I think they left because I can't hear their voices anymore" Theodore opens the door and heads to the cafeteria as well. As he makes his way there, he begins to remember the conversation Justin and his brothers had. "That guy is such a bully, and his brothers sound like to they're like him to. I haven't done anything for him to treat me like that. Also I didn't like the way he was talking about my Eleanor. Is that guy interested in her or something?" So many thoughts were running circles in Theodore's mind that, he didn't notice he arrived at the cafeteria.

Alvin, his brothers and the chipettes were approached by the new chipmunks. "Hey sorry we took long. We had to take care of something" said Armando before sitting on Brittany's left. Alvin and his brothers were irritated that the new chipmunks arrived so, they were now quiet. A few seconds later Theodore approached them and takes a seat next to Eleanor's right. "Theodore where were you? Lunch is about to end but, you still have time to get your food though" said Eleanor worriedly before kissing his cheek. Theodore didn't say anything as he looked down. He felt like crying but, he tries not to because he didn't want any of his brothers or the chipettes to ask him what was wrong because Theodore didn't want any of them getting hurt.

"Theodore why aren't you answering me? Did I do something to hurt you again?" asked Eleanor as she rubbed his hair. Theodore looks at her and says "I'm sorry Ellie it's just that I'm not feeling so good" Eleanor believes him but Alvin and Simon didn't because they know their brother so well. They both were determined to know the truth and were about to ask him but, the bell rang so they decided to ask him after school.

 **Later after school**

Theodore ran home instead of waiting for his brothers and his girlfriend because, he knew that his brothers were going to make him spill the beans. Alvin, his brothers and the chipettes didn't know that Theodore left five minutes ago and they were waiting for him by the school entrance.

"Ugh when is he coming out here? I can't wait another minute because I have to use the bathroom" Brittany complained as she held hands with Alvin. "It's strange because he never takes this long. Maybe he went home without us" said Simon as he cleaned his glasses with the side of his sweater. "I think we should go because Dave will start to worry" said Alvin but before he could take a step, Eleanor tells him "hold on, let's just wait five more minutes for him please" the chipettes an the boys look at each other before nodding.

Meanwhile at home, Theodore had arrived and was now in his room crying because he didn't have the necklace that was special to him anymore. "Stupid Justin, you better give me my necklace back soon because, my brothers are going to make me talk and once they know what happened, they will look for you and demand for you to give me my necklace back and I don't want that to happen because my brothers are very protective of me. Especially Alvin who sometimes makes fun of me but, deep down he cares about me and loves me" Theodore kept talking to himself before heading to the bathroom.

 **Back with the others**

The ten minutes had passed of waiting for Theodore. Eleanor had called him but he had his phone turned off. "That's it, we waited long enough so, can we go now because need to use the bathroom badly" said Brittany before pulling Alvin with her. "Geez Britt, if you need to go that bad then, why don't you go do your business behind that dumpster over there? I'm sure no one will be able to see you" said Alvin jokingly as he pointed at a dumpster next to a tree. Brittany didn't found this funny and punches Alvin on his shoulder. "Ouuuch Britt I was just joking" said the red clad as he holds his hurt shoulder. The others begin follow except Eleanor. Jeanette turns and tells her "Ellie, we have to go now or Miss Miller will start to worry" Eleanor looks at her and says "but, what about Theodore? We have to wait for him" Jeanette stops walking and approaches her. "Ellie, I don't think Theodore is still here. It's possible that he left home before us" said Jeanette. "Oh okay" finally she gets Eleanor to come with the others.


	5. Chapter 5

Alvin and Simon got home and were expecting to find Theodore already there. "Hey Theo, are you here?" Alvin asked loudly as he climbed the stairs wth Simon following. He doesn't get a response so, he calls him again "THEODORE ARE YOU HERE?" no response. They approached their room but don't find Theodore in there. Alvin turns to look at his younger brother before saying "where could he-" just then he hears the toilet flushing. The two approach the door and knock before Alvin asked "Theo, are you in here?" a few seconds later, the door to the bathroom opens and there standing was Theodore. "Ugh Theo, why didn't you respond when I was calling you? and why didn't you wait for use at school?" asked Alvin as he had his arms on his hips. Theodore looks at his brothers before saying "sorry, i didn't hear you because I was washing my face and water got in my ears but now I'm fine. Anyway, I didn't wait for you all at school because I wasn't feeling good so I left a few minutes early" for some reason, Alvin had a feeling that Theodore was a hiding something but, he couldn't figure out what. "Oh okay, call Eleanor because she's worried about you" with that said, Alvin heads downstairs to watch tv. Simon looks at Theodore and could tell that he looked nervous. "Theo, you know that Alvin and I worry about you right and we're there for you so, could you give me an honest answer for this question" Theodore felt his heart skip a beat because he knew what Simon was going to ask.

"Theodore, why did you join us late for lunch earlier today? the question Theodore feared came true. "Um because I needed to use the bathroom" said Theodore before smiling nervously. Simon kept quiet as he stared at his face trying to see if he was lying. Theodore looked away, his eye balls looking at every direction. This was Simon's signal so he tells his younger brother "Theo, look at my eyes and tell me you're not lying to me" Theodore looks at his brother but, after a few seconds he broke down crying. Simon hugs his younger brother and says "Theodore, please tell me what happened, you know you can tell me anything" Theodore was hugging Simon so tight and he wanted to tell Simon but, he was scared of the consequences that Justin warned him about. "I can't tell you Simon, I'm sorry" said Theodore. Simon places his hands on Theodore's hair and gently rubs it but, he stopped as soon as he felt a bump on Theodore's temple.

"What the, Theodore who did this to you?" Simon asked before moving some of his hair out of the way to get a better look at a shoe mark that was the side his little brother's head. Theodore was more nervous than before so he decides to act like he doesn't know what Simon was talking about. "Huh what? What do you mean?" asked Theodore. Simon tells him "this red shoe mark on the side of your head, who did this to you?" Theodore looks away and turns around. "I uh got it today in gym class. You see, I was um playing dodgeball with uh a friend and I had my shoes untied so, I tripped and another guy was playing foot ball and as he was about to catch the ball, he wasn't watching where he was going so, he accidentally stepped on my head" Theodore tried to make a convincing story but, he knew Simon to well.

Simon didn't believe Theodore because one, Theodore hates playing dodgeball, and two Theodore would've gotten injured if someone bigger and than him were to step on his head. "Theodore tell me the-" "GUYS I'M HOME" Dave who arrived shouted from downstairs. "We'll continue talking about this later" said Simon before making his way downstairs with his younger brother.

 **Two hours later**

The boys were in the dinning room eating dinner but, Theodore wasn't eating. He just sat there looking at his food while his mind was somewhere else. Dave notices this so he asked "Theodore, aren't you going to eat?" Alvin and Simon stopped eating and before looking at their younger brother. "Um I'm not hungry Dave?" said the green clad as he pushed his plate away. Dave began to think that something was wrong with him because, he never skips a meal. "Are you sure? I mean, are you sick or something?" asked Dave. Theodore was hungry but, he wasn't in the mood to eat. "Uh yeah I don't feel good so, may I be excused?" Dave was starting to worry but he still tells him "oh alright, I'll make a sandwich and I'll leave it in the fridge in case you get hungry" Theodore smiles a it before leaving the dining room. Simon wasn't having any of this so, he quickly finished eating and he asked "um Dave I'm finished eating, may I go?" Dave replies "yes" Simon heads to the kitchen and puts the dirty plate in the sink before heading upstairs.

In the meantime Theodore was in the bathroom shirtless looking at his reflection. "Oh no, why now?" he asked as he stares at his stomach which had a bruise close to his belly button. As Theodore was in the bathroom, Simon was looking for him. "Theodore we need-" Simon entered their room but, didn't find his younger brother there. He decides to check the bathroom since he could see the light was on from under the door. "Knock" "Knock" "Theodore, can we have a talk after you're done?" "POW" "OUUUCH" Simon heard Theodore slip so, he opens the door to see him laying there face down and sees a bar of soap next to him. "Theodore are you alright?" Simon asked as he helped his brother get up. "Yeah I'm fine, I just stepped on that bar of soap and slipped" said Theodore but, after waiting a few seconds, he didn't get a response from Simon. So he looks up to see Simon staring at the bruise on his stomach.

Theodore panicked and tries run run out of the bathroom but, Simon grabs his wrist and pulls him close. "Theodore, if you really love me and Alvin as you're brothers that you trust, then you are going to tell me who did this to you and why?" Theodore was starting to shake and says "Simon please let me go" the blue clad closes the bathroom door and locks it. "Not until you tell me who did this do you and why" said Simon as he still held Theodore's wrists. "I can't tell you because someone might get hurt" said the green clad as he began to cry. Simon calms down for a bit and hugs his brother. "Theodore, at least answer me this, whoever did this to you, did they threaten to hurt someone if you told anyone what they did to you?" asked Simon. Theodore stops shaking at looks at his brother "yeah, wait how did you know that-" "because I used to have the same behavior that you're showing me right now. a year ago there was a guy in our school who used to bully me and always threatened to hurt me even more if I said something" Theodore was appalled to hear that from his brother. "Really, then what happened?" he asked and Simon tells him "well, after a few weeks the bullying got worse and Alvin eventually found out. He was hurt that I didn't tell him because he felt like I didn't trust him and saw him like a stranger. But as time went by he forgave me and Alvin confronted my bully. They both got in to fight and Alvin was suspended. However my bully was expelled for making me suffer for a long time instead" Theodore didn't know what to say. He was still appalled.

"Theodore, the reason why I told you my story is because I don't want you to make the same mistake I made. If whoever did this to you, keeps doing it then you have to tell someone and you might want to tell Dave about this first or I'll tell him for you-" "No Simon, you can't tell anyone because someone might get hurt if he finds out I opened my mouth" Theodore pleaded. Simon inhales before saying "look ill tell you what, if the bullying continues tomorrow, then I will interfere and tell someone what's happening to you alright" Theodore thinks for a few seconds before nodding.

"Good, now let's go watch some tv" said Simon before padding Theodore's shoulder. They went to the living room and found Alvin talking on Theodore's phone. "Oh wait he's here now. You want to talk to him? Okay bye" Alvin hands Theodore his phone before saying "you left your phone on the couch and it was ringing and ringing so, I answered it for you. Anyway Eleanor who wants to talk to you" Theodore smiles and says "oh okay thanks Alvin" he then begins to tell Eleanor why he didn't wait for them at school.

 **The next morning**

Alvin, his brothers and their girlfriends were making their way to their first class. When they got there, they saw the new chipmunks at their desks. They sit down but, Theodore began to feel someone watching him. So he turns to look at Justin smirking at him while making a hand gestures like punching his left palm with his fist. Theodore began to have the same feeling from yesterday.

An hour later, the class ended so they all made their way out and Alvin and his brothers walk their girlfriends to their class. When Eleanor got to her class, she began to make out with Theodore by the door however they didn't know that they were being watched. Standing a few feet away were the new chipmunks and one of them had a look filled with hatred for Theodore. "Damn, Justin that guy is having his way with that girl so, you have to do something before its to late" Armando suggested. "He's right, you need to stop that guy before he takes things to far" said Henry. Justin began to breath heavily from hatred as he watched Theodore's lips locked with Eleanor's. "Look who's talking, I don't see you both trying to stop that guys brothers from having their way with their girlfriends" said Justin which shuts both of his brothers up. "Well, I patient an I know what I'll have my opportunity to strike and soon, that beauty will be all mines" Armando begins to drool as he begins to daydream once again. "Yeah what he said" said Henry confidently. The bell rang and Armando tells Justin "well, good luck man, I'll see you later" "yeah good luck Justin" Armando and Henry left leaving Justin alone.

A minute later, Theodore began to make his way to his class but, as he's on his way there he gets the feeling of needing to use the bathroom so he changes his direction. However he didn't know that he was being followed. when he took care of his business, he was washing his hands and then, hears the door being opened. He looks at the door and his blood freezes when he sees Justin standing there with the usual smirk. "Hello Theodore, how are you?" he asked as he approached the the green clad. Theodore begins to shake and he tells him "I'm fafafiiine" Theodore makes his way to the door but, Justin blocks the way out and says "Aaah wait, a minute, I'm still not done talking to you. Anyway, you better not forget what I told you yesterday. Also, you have until tomorrow to break up with that Eleanor chick or else I'll beat you up so bad that I'll leave you permanently injured, got it?" Theodore started to become angry and says "No, I won't do that, I love you Ellie and I won't break up her just because some jealous thief want me to" Justin gave him a fake hurt look before smirking. "Ooh Theodore, Theodore, Theodore, Theodore, you don't please don't make this any harder than it has to be for you. Stop being selfish, and break up with her so I can have a taste piece that treat" Theodore was disgusted to hear him say that.

"Are you deaf, I said I won't break-" Theodore stopped talking when a fist crashed on his stomach making him fall to the floor. "Like I said, you have until tomorrow to break up with her and if you don't do what I said, be prepared to receive an ass whooping and be prepared to lose someone wait, not just someone but be prepared to lose a couple of the ones close to you, tata for now" Justin said before he kicks Theodore on the ribs and then makes his way to the door.

Minutes later, someone else came to the bathroom and found Theodore on the floor so, he accompanied the green clad to the nurse. Dave was called to pick up the green clad because Theodore told the nurse that his stomach was hurting.

Theodore was taken home and the chipmunks and the chipettes were notified by Dave that he was taking him. Simon was worried because he knew that Theodore wasn't having feeling sick, he knew it was something else.

 **uh oh, will Theodore do what Justin says so he can have Eleanor all to himself or will he do the right thing tell someone?**

 **Find out tomorrow's next two chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

Theodore who was now home, was in his and his brothers room laying in bed. He was feeling scared, and lonely because of what he went through an hour ago. "Whatam I going to do? That jerk wants me to break up with Ellie but, I can't do that to her. I love her so much but, I don't want to get hurt anymore by that jerk" so many thoughts were in his mind. He knew he had to make a choice, either stay with Eleanor and forget about the consequences or, break up with Eleanor so Justin can be her new boyfriend. "Huh wait a minute, what does make Justin think that Eleanor likes him? I mean there is a strong possibility that she might like him because she loves hanging out with him but, Eleanor has only eyes for me, and she would tell me straight away if she's interested in someone else because we never hide secretes from each other" said Theodore before lifting his sweater to look at his stomach. He saw new bruise close to his belly button. "If only I was big and brave like Alvin, I would teach Justin a lesson for making my life miserable since the day he and his brothers arrived at our school. But, look at me. I'm soft, short and out of shape" Theodore's negative thoughts were starting to take control of his mind. "Maybe it's better if I break up with Ellie because, she deserves someone better and not some weakling as a boyfriend who is afraid of his own shadow" Theodore begins to realize what he is saying so, he shakes his head trying to get rid of those negative thoughts.

He then gets an idea to find an answer to one of his questions. He gets out of bed and heads downstairs and sees Dave in the dinning room eating his lunch. "Hey Dave, can I go visit Miss Miller?" asked Theodore. The man looks at the green clad as he poured soda on a cup. "Sure go ahead but, are you still feeling sick?" asked Dave and Theodore shakes his head. "I'm feeling a lot better" Dave was glad to hear that and says "oh okay, but before you go, do you want something to eat?" Theodore shakes his head again and tells his father "no I'm good, and by the way, I'm sorry I made you leave work early Dave" the green clad began to feel guilty but, Dave chuckles and cheers him up. "It's alright and I care more about you and your brothers than my own life" Theodore smiles and he felt lucky to have such an amazing guardian. "Thanks Dave, anyway I'm going to go now" Theodore made his way out the door and makes his way to the Miller residence.

When he got there, he rang the door bell and Miss Miller opened the door. She was surprised to see the boy and tells him "my of my Theodore sweetheart, i wasn't expecting you to visit me right now because aren't you suppose to be at school" Theodore smiles shyly and says "I was at school but I wasn't feeling good so, they called Dave to pick me up. I took some medicine and I'm feeling a lot better now" he lied before smiling brightly at the elderly woman. "Oh well I'm happy to hear that you're feeling better and please come on in" she said before stepping on the side letting the boy go in. "Please have a seat and would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked as she went to the kitchen. "Um not thank you, I just came here to ask you something" he declined as he sat on the couch.

Miss Miller returned and was holding a mug filled with tea before she sits next to the him. She takes a sip of her tea before asking "so, what do you want to ask me sweetheart?" Theodore begins to nervously play with his thumbs. "What I want to ask you is, has Eleanor told you about being interested in another guy lately?" Miss Miller almost spits her tea out when she heard that. She places the mug on the table and says "no, the only guy she talks about is you. She always says how cute and how much she is lucky to be your girlfriend, why do you ask? Do you think she's being unfaithful to you?" Theodore immediately tells her "no, no, no I don't think that at all but the reason why I asked you is because, I was just curious. Yeah that's it" Miss Miller had a feeling he wasn't telling the truth but, she didn't want to force the green clad to say anything if he didn't feel comfortable talking about it. "Oh okay, well is there anything else you want to ask me dear?" she asked before grabbing her mug and taking a sip.

Theodore looks at the tv that was turned off and without looking away, he tells her "well, let's say you have a boyfriend that you love so much right, what would you do if, someone is forcing you to break up with your boyfriend so they can have an opportunity of being with him?" Miss Miller puts her tea down and looks at him. This question was starting to worry her so she asked him "Theodore, is someone forcing you to break up with my sweet Eleanor?" The green clad gasped and started to regret asking her that. "What no, like I said I'm just curious to know" he said. Miss Miller looked at his eye lids twitching and she could see that the conversation was making him nervous. "Theodore, please tell me who is forcing you to break up with Eleanor. Is it someone I know, is one of your brothers? Please tell me who it is so I can tell them a thing or two" said Miss Miller as she was now worried for the boy. Theodore felt like an idiot for coming to visit her in the first place because, not only does he have to deal with Simon telling anyone about his problem, but now he has to deal with Miss Miller not saying anything about what he asked her.

The green clad stands and tells the elderly woman "Miss miller, please forget I asked you those questions and please promise me that you won't tell anyone that I came here to ask you that. Please promise me Miss Miller" the elderly woman, kept looking at the boys pleading eyes and says "oh alright I promise but, whoever is forcing you to break up with my sweet Eleanor, don't listen them, and if they keep insisting then you have to tell Dave because, the last thing that you want is he or she threatening to hurt you or someone for not breaking up with her" Theodore was a bit glad that he didn't told her about Justin threatening hurt him and hurt others so close to him if he doesn't obey Justin's demands. "Okay Miss Miller, I won't and it was nice talking to you" said Theodore as he went to the door. "Alright sweetheart, goodbye now and feel free to visit me any day you want" Theodore waved at her before closing the door on his way out.

"Oh no, this is tougher than I thought, at first I was thinking that by coming here, It would help me make a decision but, it only made my situation worse" Theodore continued his conversation in his mind as he headed home.

Meanwhile at school, second class had ended so it was now time for lunch. Armando was walking in the hallway heading to the cafeteria. On his way there, he sees someone who he's had an eye on since the day he and his brothers arrived at the school. There standing by the guys bathroom was Brittany chewing gum. Armando approaches her whispers to her hear "Hello Brittany" the girl jumped by his sudden whisper and faces him. "Oh Armando, you scared me there" she said before playfully poking his chest with her finger. Armando chuckles and asked her "sorry, about that. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Brittany happily tells him "I'm waiting for Alvin to come out of the bathroom" Armando's smirk went away when he heard that name. "Oh I see" he said before noticing Henry approaching him. Brittany didn't see Armando's brother because her back was facing him. Armando looks at him and blinks three times and Henry knew what to do, so he gets behind the girl and then uses his body to suddenly press against Brittany's making her slam her body on Armando's and their lips met. Armando was leaning against a locker as Henry held his body against Brittany's. Her right breast was touching Armando's left hand. This lasted for five seconds until Henry moved away from Brittany letting her break the kiss. There was awkward silence as she looked down not knowing what to say while blushing. Armando on the other hand was very cheery that he felt like dancing. "Oh I'm so sorry Brittany, I didn't mean to push you but, that guy wouldn't let me go" said Henry before pointing at a random guy who had nothing to do with what just happened, was walking by. Lucky for Henry, the guy didn't heard him because he was listening to music with his earphones.

Brittany glances at the random guy walking away before looking at Henry. "It's alright Henry, i know you didn't push me intentionally" she then looks at Armando and says "um let's forget this happened" Armando tells her "right and I'll see you at lunch then" he then begins to walk away with his brother. Brittany watched as they left before looking at the bathroom door hoping that Alvin didn't see anything. Fortunately for her, Alvin did not see because he was still in the bathroom. She waited for moment until he comes out and approaches her. "Sorry I took long Britt, the bathroom was packed" said Alvin before holding hands with her.

Brittany however didn't say anything as the event that happened a few minutes ago replayed in her mind. "Britt, earth Brittany are you there?" She was brought back to reality when Alvjn started to snap his fingers on her face. "Huh what? Of sorry Alvin, what were you saying?" she asked. Alvin looks at her funny and places the back of his hand on her head. "Hmmm you don't seem to have a fever" he said jokingly. Brittany playfully slaps his hand and says "I'm fine" and Alvin says "oh okay, well what I was saying was, I was planning for us to go on a date someday next week but, unfortunately there's going to be some bad thunder storms starting next week from Monday to Saturday" Brittany looked at him surprised and asked "really and since when do you watch the weather channel?" Alvin grabs a her cheeks and squeezes them together before saying "Dave, my brothers, and I were watching tv last night and our show was interrupted by a weather report saying that next week from Monday to Saturday there will be thunder storms so bad that some schools might be closed until the storm goes away and I hope that this school is one of them" Alvin hoped that there wasn't going to be school for next week which amused Brittany. "What if this school doesn't close?" she asked. "Britt don't put a jinx on me" said Alvin hoping that what she said wasn't going to come true. Brittany giggles and they both start to make their way to the cafeteria as two familiar guys watched them.


	7. Chapter 7

Armando and Henry watched Alvin and Brittany walking away. "So how was the kiss Armando?" the older brother chuckles as he rested his elbow on his brothers shoulder. "It was beyond amazing and I also felt her bra" said Armando. Henry makes a girly voice before saying "ooooh you naughty guy" he then begins to chuckle. Armando smiles and he started to pull Henry's nose. "Thanks for giving me a hand back there and if you need help getting close to that nerd chick named Jeanette, just let me know" said Armando before releasing his nose. Henry pats his older brothers head and says "no thanks, i think of a wait to get close to her with no help" Armando tells him "oh alright, suit your self" just then Justin approaches them before heading to lunch.

 **Later when the final bell rang**

The chipmunks and the chipettes went home except for Jeanette who agreed to help a teacher tutor a classmate since she did not understood the way her teacher explained the lesson but, she was starting to understand it when Jeanette was explaining it to her. Jeanette told Simon and the others that she would be staying after school during lunch. "and that's how you solve this problem" said Jeanette as she handed her pencil to the girl she was tutoring. The girls was Chrystal, who has a crush on Alvin and is Brittany's enemy. The only one Chrystal got along with, was Jeanette. "Thanks again for helping me Jean because our teacher seems to have given up trying to make me learn" said Chrystal as she pointed at the male teacher talking on the phone outside the classroom. "No problem and I don't think it's that he's tired of trying to have you learn today's lesson, it's just that you don't understand the way he explains it" said Jeanette as she hangs her purse over her shoulder. "oh okay, well I have to get going because my dad just texted me and he's waiting outside" said Chrystal before getting up and handing Jeanette her pencil. The teacher entered the classroom and looks for some papers by his desk. Chrystal approaches him and turns in her assignment. The teacher watched her leave before looking at Jeanette approaching him. "Thank you so much for staying an extra thirty minutes Jeanette" said the teacher before opening the door for her. "No problem and I'm glad i could help, well bye Mr. Chester" the teacher tells her "bye Jeanette, see you tomorrow" the girl heads out. As she's walking, she hears someone approaching her so, stops walking and looks behind to see an empty hallway. She shrugs and continues to walk but then, someone appears from around the corner which startled her. "Oh my gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack" she said before putting a hand to her chest. Standing there in front of her was Henry with a smirk. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, anyway what are you doing here?" he asked even though he knew why she had stayed after school since she told everyone during lunch. "Uh don't you remember, I told you all that I was staying after school to tutor someone. Anyway how about you? what are you doing here?" asked Jeanette as she started to walk with him. "Oh um I had to tutor someone as well" he lied. Jeanette was glad that she wasn't alone since Henry was there. "So you heading home huh?" he asked. "Yep and I need to call Miss Miller so she can pick me up since she doesn't like me to walking home from school alone" said Jeanette before along out her phone. "Miss Miller?" asked Henry. "Yeah she's mine and my sisters adoptive mother" said Jeanette as she placed her phone to her ear. "Wait, before you call her, could we hang out for a bit at the nearby park?" Jeanette looked at the time on her phone and tells him "um sure, I can hang out with you for a bit since Miss Miller always has dinner ready around six and it's still four" Henry smirks and tells her "awesome, let's go" Jeanette nods and they both make their way the nearby park.

Unbeknownst to Jeanette, she had no idea that her life was going to be changed in a few minutes because of the danger that's closer by each second that passes.

The two got to the park and sat on a bench. "So, what do you want to talk about?" asked Jeanette before noticing a bird nest on a tree which had baby birds crying as the parents fed worms to them causing Jeanette to smile at the sight. Henry follows her gaze and when he sees what she was looking at, he rolls his eyes. "Well, I wanted to talk about something that happened yesterday. My cat disappeared and my brothers and I are worried" said Henry before pretending to cry. Jeanette was heartbroken to see this so, she gives him a friendly hug before telling him "don't worry, I'm sure that your cat will appear soon and if it makes you feel better, I could help you look for it" Henry pretended to dry his tears with his sweater and asked "you really would do that for me?" Jeanette nods. "Yes and have faith that he will appear she said.

However, Jeanette didn't know that Henry made up that story in order to buy some time. "Thanks Jean, I needed that" said Henry before returning the hug. As he kept hugging her, he slides his right hand down her back. in a few seconds, Jeanette felt a hand touching her butt over pants so, she quickly stops hugging him and scots away bit. "Is something wrong?" asked Henry. Jeanette felt embarrassed and uncomfortable to tell him what he did so, all she tells him is "no nothing's wrong" Henry kept staring at her before noticing a car approaching the bench they were sitting on. Henry looks around to make sure there weren't any witnesses. "Um I have to get going now, bye" said Jeanette before standing but, Henry stops her. "Wait, before you go can I show you something that I invented?" Jeanette looks at him and says "um I-" "Look it's in my dads car" said Henry as he pointed at the black car behind her. Jeanette turns around and was surprised that she didn't notice the sneakily parked vehicle. "Uh okay" she agreed and accompanied Justin to the left back door of the car. "So what's is it that you want to show-" suddenly the back door opened and Jeanette felt Henry shoving her in the back seat before he gets in. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HEEEEEEELLLP-" Jeanette stopped screaming when Henry points a taser gun at her stomach. "If you scream one more time, I'm going to have to use this against you, so shut up" Henry warned before tapping the drivers shoulder. "Alright, Armando we can go now" said Henry. His older brother looks at his rear view mirror to look at Jeanette shaking from fear. "Well hello Jeanette, it's so nice to see you" said Armando. Jeanette looks at his reflection in the rear view mirror and then looks to her right to see Justin smiling at her. "Hi Jean, I'm happy to see you to because we're going for a relaxing ride to our lovely home so, sit back and relax" said Justin as he caressed her cheek. Jeanette slaps him across the face but, then her hair is pulled by Henry. "You better control your self or else You're going to make me use this" said Henry before pointing the taser gun at her face.

Armando starts the engine and drives away to his and his brothers home.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at their home and Henry dragged Jeanette by her hair to one of the guest rooms. "Please let me go, let me go, let me go, let me goooooo" Jeanette kept pleading but, Henry got tired of her screaming so, he slaps her across the face. "Shut up already, you're like a damn parrot" said Henry before locking the room from the outside. Now Jeanette was alone and scared. She feared for her life as she looked at her surroundings. She noticed that the room didn't have any windows and there was old news papers scattered around the floor. She also noticed that there was an old looking matters which looked dirty and had stains which she assumed was pee or vomit or some kind of nasty substance. The room smelled like the inside of sweaty rubber glove. Jeanette then gets an idea and decides to call for help but, unfortunately for her, Henry took her phone and her purse when she was in the car with them. Jeanette hugs her knees and let's her tears roll down her cheeks "I want to go home. I want to be with Miss Miller, my sisters, and my boyfriend Simon. Oh Simon I need you right now" she kept whispering to herself.

Meanwhile, Henry was having a conversation in the living room with his brothers. "So who gets to go first?" asked Armando as he held a syringe in his hand. "Me because I'm more interested in her and I did most of the work" said Henry before walking away. "Fine but, when you're done with your turn, let us know" said Justin in a grumpy tone. Armando approaches Henry and hands him the syringe before saying "here you might need in case she starts to give you to much trouble" Henry smirks and takes it from him before leaving. Henry got to the room where Jeanette was locked in and opens it. He enters her and sees her sobbing. Jeanette's looks up and starts to shake again. She begins to crawl away from Henry who looked at her with hungry eyes.

Henry puts the syringe on the floor and approaches her and grabs the girl by her hair. He drags her to the old mattress and shoves her roughly. "Let's do this" said Henry before getting on top of her and kissing her neck. Jeanette struggles to get free and scratches his face but, he was stronger and wouldn't get off her. "get away from me you pervert" she said before kneeing him in the groin. Henry falls to the ground as he places both of his hands between his legs. Jeanette was about to run but, Armando and Justin appeared on the door way. "Where do you think you're going Jean, my brother is not done spending time with you so, sit back and relax" said Justin before blowing a kiss at her. "Yeah, just give him what he wants and maybe we will let you go, after we're done having our fun to" said Armando. Henry has now recovered and approached Jeanette before grabbing her hair. He drags her and shoves her on the mattress once again. He gets on top of her and begins to remove her shirt as his brothers watched with smirks on their faces.

"Please stoop" Jeanette pleaded with tears on her eyes. "Damn you, hey guys, I need a hand with this bitch" said Henry as he held her arms to the sides of the bed. Justin approaches the two and holds her legs as Armando picks up the syringe. Jeanette was now in her bra, and she kept finding to get free but, in a few seconds she felt something sharp touch the palm of her hands. She looks on her right and sees that Armando was drugging her with something.

"There that should do it" said Armando before taking the needle out of her. "Good now can you two give us some privacy?" asked Henry. Both of his older brothers chuckle and leave the room. Armando started to undress himself and then gets on top of Jeanette. He unbuttons her jeans and begins to remove them. Meanwhile Jeanette started to see blurry and was starting to feel weak. After Henry removed her jeans, he removes her bra by roughly pulling it making it rip. with each second that passed, Jeanette started to see nothing but darkness as her eye lids slowly closed and the last thing she felt was her panties being removed.

In the meantime at the Miller residence, the elderly woman was worried about Jeanette because she should've been home already. "Girls, are you sure Jeanette had to stay to tutor someone?" asked Miss Miller worriedly. Brittany and Eleanor who were in their room tell her "yes but, she should've been here by now" said Brittany as she looked out the window hoping to see her younger sister. "Maybe, she went to visit Simon and forgot to call us" said Eleanor who was looking for Simon's number on her phone. "I sure hope you're right Eleanor, because it's five thirty and school tutorials ends at four" said Miss Miller before taking a deep breath trying to relax.

With the Seville family, Alvin was playing on his Xbox one, Theodore was baking cookies and Simon was taking a shower. Suddenly his phone rings just as he finished drying him self. He wraps his towel around himself before grabbing his phone by the sink. "Hello?" "Simon, is Jeanette with you right now?" "Um no why, she still hasn't came back from tutoring, Eleanor?" "No that's why I called to ask if she was with you" "she hasn't returned home and we're very worried" "Simon, Jeanette is missing" the blue clad freezes before dropping his phone in the toilet.

 _To be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

Simon ran making his way downstairs and crashes in to Theodore who was holding a basket with cookies making them scatter all over the floor. "Oh no Theodore I'm so sorry but, I can't help you pick those up, because there's an emergency that I need to attend to" said Simon before dashing to the front door and makes his way to the Miller's residence.

Dave who was in the kitchen, heard something fall on the floor so, he goes to the hall to see Theodore picking up his cookies. "Oh my, Theodore are you alright?" asked Dave before getting on his knees and helping the green clad put the cookies back in the basket. "Yes I'm fine Dave and I'm going to have to throw these away and make new ones because I'm planning to give them to Eleanor" said Theodore as he heads the kitchen. Dave stands there making sure that he didn't miss any cookies and then he notices that the door to the house was wide opened. "That's funny, who could've left the door opened?" he asked himself before approaching the door and closing it.

 **Meanwhile with the Millers**

The family was very worried that Jeanette hadn't arrived home yet. "So what did Simon said?" asked Brittany who was holding Miss millers hand as she sat on her bed trying to calm the elderly woman down. "He told me she's not at their house and he must've hang up on me because he's not responding" said Eleanor before putting her phone on the nightstand. "No I can't take this anymore so, I'm calling the police" Miss miler dashes out of the girls room and heads downstairs.

However she stops on her tracks when she hears a knock on the door hopes that it's Jeanette. The elderly woman opens the door but is disappointed that it wasn't her daughter. "Hi Miss Miller, I'm sorry for coming to your home at this time but, I need to know if Jeanette has arrived" said Simon who came running from his home. Miss Miller places a hand on the teenage boy's head and says "no she's still not here so I'm going to call the-" "Wait Miss Miller, let's wait fifteen more minutes because there's a chance that Jeanette went to the library and lost track of time" Brittany who was being followed by Eleanor came from their room and approaches the door way. "Oh hi Simon, I can see that you came here to get news about our sister" said Eleanor. "Yes and I'm very worried" said Simon as he began to feel guilty. Miss Miller invites Simon in the home and they head to the living room. "Girls, I'm starting to feel bad for not waiting for Jeanette to finish her tutoring. I should've waited for her" said Simon. Brittany and Eleanor hug him. "You really love my sister a lot Si" said Brittany. Simon felt like crying but, he does his best to hold the tears inside.

 **Meanwhile back at the Marley residence**

 ** _Jeanette's pov_**

 _I woke up to an alarm clock ringing loudly next to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the ceiling before sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I looked at my arms and noticed that they were more small. "That's odd, maybe I'm seeing like this because I'm not wearing my glasses" I told my self before looking at my nightstand to see my glasses but, they were strangely small. "What the" I was starting get confused before I put on my glasses. I look at my surroundings and see that my and my sisters room was unusually small and there were barbie dolls on a table that was pink and had a photo frame. "What the heck going on? Am I still dreaming or am I in another timeline?" I asked my self because the room looked exactly like the room my sisters and I shared when we were kids back in Australia._

 _I kept checking my surrounding and the next thing I notice is two beds next to mine which were unusually small. I get out of my bed and approach one of the beds which was pink. I could tell that there was someone under the blankets so, I carefully remove the blanket just to see their face. I felt like something got stuck in my throat when I saw who sleeping in the bed. There hugging a stuffed bunny was Brittany sleeping peacefully. However that's not what shocked me, what really shocked me was her appearance. She looked the same as she looked when we lived in Australia with our parents as we were kids. Suddenly, the sleeping girl stirs before opening her eyes. She lets out a yawn and asked me "Jeanette, you woke me up, what do you want?" I couldn't believe how she sounded. Her voice was different by how it sounded, which was the voice of a little girl._

 _Brittany kept staring at me wanting an explanation but, I wasn't able to talk. "Hello, Jeanette are you there?" she asked me as she waved on my face. I shake my head before telling her "uh are you where you are we who is?" Ugh I couldn't talk right because I was still shocked. "Huh what? What did you say?" asked Brittany looking at me confused and annoyed._

 _Instead of answering her, I look at the other bed and I approach it. Whoever it was, had the back of their head facing me so, I couldn't see their face. I get on the other side of the bed to be able to get a good view of his or her face. I gasped at the sight because, there sleeping was my younger sister Eleanor who was chewing on her stuffed animal which was a bear. She looked the same as she looked back in Australia when she was a little girl. She looked so cute as well. Wait a minute, I can't be distracted right now. I need to figure out a way to get back home. Back to the future but, how did I even get here in the first place? Did I somehow traveled trough time and went ten years back?_

 _Eleanor wakes up and stops chewing her stuffed animal. "Jean, why did you wake me up? Is something wrong?" she asked me but, once again I was so shocked that I couldn't talk. I then hear foot steps getting louder and the next thing I know is, the door opens. There standing with smiles on their faces was a guy and a woman. I instantly recognized who they were which made my confusing situation even worse. The two were our parents and I wasn't expecting to see them again. "hello girls, did you all sleep well?" asked the guy before approaching my older sister. The guy begins to tickle Brittany's tummy making her giggle. "Stop it daddy, you know I'm very ticklish and I hate it" said Brittany as she tried push away the guys huge hand with her small hands. "How is my little princes today?" he asked before playfully taking her stuffed animal. "I'm fine daddy but, my day is about to turn bad if you don't give me Stacy back" said Brittany as she stood on her bed trying to reach her toy. The guy chuckles before handing it to her. He then places a kiss on her forehead before approaching me._

 _"and how's is my little genius Jeanette?" he asked before picking me up and putting me over his shoulder. But still I wasn't able to say anything. The guy holds me in the air and asked me "is my little Jeanette alright? You seem quiet" I looked at his eyes which had the same color as mines. "I'm okay daddy" I finally managed to say something which puts a smile on his face. "That's good, now why don't we go have some breakfast said the guy before carrying me outside. I glance behind to see my mom who had the same eyes as Brittany, blowing raspberries on Eleanor's tummy._

 _Half an hour later, my parents, my sisters and I ate breakfast and we were now watching tom and Jerry on tv as my parents were talking in their room. I got thirsty so, I made my way to the kitchen and as I passed my parents room, I heard them talking as the door was slightly opened. I knew that eavesdropping was wrong but, I heard them saying my name so, I couldn't help my self. "They can't know about this alright honey" said my mom. "I know but, we can't keep an eye on the girls twenty four seven because we will have to go to work eventually" said my daddy. "Well, I told you the other day that we should hire a babysit-" "No that's not a good idea because I don't trust babysitters and even if we do get someone who we can trust to watch our girls, i won't stop worrying. Damn I can't believe those boys at such young age would act like this. Only grown ups with sick thoughts would try to do such a thing" said my dad. "Look honey, I don't think those boys will get near our girls. They know that we know what they are trying to do but as long as there is someone watching our girls, we can be sure that they will be safe and protected" said my mom. "Oh alright but, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor can't know about this because they are to young to know about that kind of stuff and we don't want to scare them neither. Also remind me to hide this because I don't want any of our girls to find this." said my dad._

 _I then hear them approaching the door so, I quickly dash behind the door and I watch them heading to the living room. I wait a few seconds before going inside their room. I wanted to find what my daddy was talking about. I looked on their cabinets but found nothing interesting. I then looked in the closet but found nothing but old shoes and clothes._

 _I was going to give up looking but then, something caught my eye. There between the curtain and the window, was something sticking out. I approach the window and take out the thing which was a newspaper. I read it_

 _"Three boys living in a peaceful neighborhood, were caught breaking in to a house and stealing undergarments by the owners which where the parents. This three young boys were caught going trough drawers stealing private clothing by the girls parents. The couple didn't call the police since the boys were underage and wanted to give them a second chance. However the couple did complain to the boy's parents but, they didn't punish their boys"_

 _I then noticed a picture of a house that the boys broke in to while the parents were away with the girls. As soon as I saw the picture, my blood froze. The picture of a house was my old home, the home that I'm in right now, the home were my parents, my sisters and lived in. I then realized that we were being targeted by some boys._

 _I kept looking at the papper trying to find a picture of the boys but, I was disappointed to find nothing. I was about to put the paper back but then, I noticed something that I didn't notice before. There on top of the story in the paper were three initials which were in parentheses "(A,M)(H M) and (J,M)" no one that I knew had those letters at the beginning of their names so, I assumed it was the names of some random kids. I then put the paper back on the window and I turn around. When I turned around, there standing by the door way, was my parents with their arms crossed before everything was covered in darkness._

 ** _End of end of my dream_**

I was starting to wake up to a cold breeze touching my body. My eyes were completely opened and the first thing I see is a ceiling that I didn't recognize because it looked like it was mold and it smelled bad in the room. This room is nothing like mine and my sisters room. I lift my head before feeling dizzy and cold. My whole body was hurting and I was very cold that I began to shake uncontrollably. I looked down at my body to see that I wasn't wearing anything which confused me. "That weird, since when do I-" that's when I remembered. The events that happened in that afternoon came back to my mind. Fear returned to my body just like before.

I then hug my knees before hearing someone snoring next to me so, I look to my right to see the jerk who kidnapped me. He was also naked while he slept like nothing happened. Suddenly, I began to feel angry, sad, and dirty because this creep took something that I can never get back. Something that was sacred to me and something that I was proud of. I was so angry that I felt like strangling him as he slept but, then I realize that I couldn't waste time. I needed to get home because my family must be extremely worried. I slowly got to my feet but trying to to make the bed to much because it would wake up the creep next to me. I looked around trying to find my clothes while taking slow steps. I eventually found my clothes next to the creep. I began to get dressed as quietly as possible before looking at the door.

I approached the door and hoped that the door was unlocked. I grabbed the knob and I was able to turn it to my relief. I was now in a dark hallway and I didn't know where to get out from. The hallway seemed big and spooky. I began to walk and as I'm walking, I hear someone talking. I could tell that it was tv so I assumed that I was approaching the living room. I carefully peeked inside to see the tv turned on and standing next to it was Armando holding a shovel and Henry holding a black bag which looked like it was a body bag. Horror was taking over me again because I knew what they were planning to do. I knew that I had to get out so, without thinking I approached a door and opened it. I was glad that it was the door to the outside and I ran without closing it on my way pain in my head got worse as I ran but, I didn't care, I needed to escape without getting caught.

 **End of Jeanette's pov**

Back with Armando and Henry, they were heading back to the room where Henry was. "Damn, he is sure taking to long" said Justin was he held the bag. "You're right and you know what, he's been in there for an hour and a half so, I think it's time of our fun. I'm going second by the way" said Armando as he held a shovel. Justin gives him a grumpy look and tells him "what, no way I want to be second and you don't know how bad I need some relief right now" Armando chuckles before telling him "neither do you and since I'm the oldest I'll go second" Justin sighs before nodding. When they got to the room, they knocked on the door. "Yo Henry, are you done in there? We would like to have fun as well with that chick you know" said Armando but doesn't get an answer. "Yo Henry quit ignoring us and open the-" "oh wait it's unlocked" Justin felt like an idiot because he forgot that the door could be unlocked from the outside. He opens the door and the two go inside. Both of their eyes got wide when they didn't found the girl. "WHAT THE HELL?" shouted Armando as he looks around. Justin approaches his brother sleeping before shaking him roughly. "Ugh what?" asked Henry as he woke up. "DUDE, WHERE IS THE GIRL?" asked Justin. Henry now fully wakens and looks at his surroundings. "Wait she's not here?" asked Henry as he began to get dressed. Armando approaches him and says "no she's not here. That bitch must've escaped somehow" Henry finished getting dressed before heading out. "Where are you going?" asked Justin. Henry stops on the doorway and says "I'm going to look for the girl because there's no way I'm letting her go back in the arms of that nerd called Simon. She's either mines or nobody's" with that said, Henry heads out and soon he sees the front door wide opened. He looks outside but doesn't find any Sign of Jeanette.

Armando and Justin approach him with upset looks on their faces. "Damn she got away, did any of you forgot to lock the door while we were in the room?" asked Henry. Armando looks at Justin and says "you forgot to lock the door didn't you?" and Justin tells him "you were walking behind me so, you were the one who was suppose to lock it" Armando angrily punches the brick wall. Justin looks at Henry and says "wait I thought I told you that as soon as you were done having your fun, you were supposed let us know?" Henry looks at the ground and says "oh yeah I forgot and felt asleep" Armando looks at Henry and says "idiot, now let's just hope that the chick doesn't snitch because if she does, we will have to get out of here and we won't be able to have a chance to get her sisters" Henry nods and tells him "by the way, I don't think she took her belongings because I remember putting them in my combination safe" both of his brothers gave him a look that showed none of them believed him.

"What, if you both think I'm lying, then come with me and I'll show you" said Henry before heading inside to the living room. Behind a clock on the wall was a small safe. Henry removes the clock before putting in the combination. It clicked so he opens to reveal Jeanette's phone and purse.

 **Meanwhile**

Jeanette was still running as her body was hurting much worse and she began to feel weak once again. As she kept running, she saw her home was in view and she also sees blue and red lights coming from there. When she got close to her home, she realized that it was a police car. "Oh no, they must be really worried" she said to herself. She slowly opens the door before going inside. Soon she feels and hears footsteps getting closer. "JEANETTE"

 _To be continued_


	9. Chapter 9

"JEANETTE" she heard her name once she stepped in to the house. Miss Miller, Brittany, Eleanor and Simon ran to her both relieved and upset. Jeanette's sisters hug her as two police officers approached Miss Miller and one of them says "well, I guess you don't need use anymore" Miss Miller looks at the men and says "oh but still I thank you for coming, and I'm sorry for making you you two waste your time and please have a good night" the officers nod before heading out the door. Miss Miller gives her attention back to her daughter. "Jeanette, why are you home this late?" "Baby, why are you home late? you had me worried" where were you Jean? " "Jeanette young lady, please explain why you weren't home hours ago?" all these questions were coming from her sisters, Simon and Miss Miller who was never upset with Jeanette.

However the broken girl doesn't say anything and she didn't want to talk to anyone and she didn't want to be touched by anyone so, she broke the hug and backed away. "I'll tell you all later" she said but, Miss Miller wasn't taking that as an answer. "Oh no you don't young lady, you're not going anywhere until you tell me where you were after school? I called the police and told them that you were missing. Also I know that you were tutoring someone but, tutorials is no more than an hour so, tell me where you were?" Miss Miller was very upset with Jeanette which was unusual because the girl never gave her problems and she is always setting good examples for here sisters. Jeanette hugs her chest and tells her "I was at the library and I actually got out early but, when I was coming home the the road was under construction and the sidewalks were blocked so, I had to come home in a different path" Jeanette was never good liar but, everyone actually believed her reason for being late. "Oh well next time please call us because we were so worried. By the way, I thought I've said that I don't like that any of you walking home alone, so why didn't you call me?" questioned Miss Miller.

Jeanette was getting tired of all the questions and decides to say "because my phone died" Miss Miller now understood and says "oh alright, I'll have dinner ready even though it's late and we usually eat at six, we can't go to bed with an empty stomach" the elderly woman heads to the kitchen. Eleanor and Brittany watched their adoptive mother leave before they look back at their sister. Jeanette started to walk to the stairs hoping that she wouldn't get anymore questions but- "Jeanette?" she stops on her tracks but doesn't turn around to look at her boyfriend. Simon looks at Brittany and Eleanor like asking if he and Jeanette could be alone. Brittany and Eleanor knew why he was looking at them like that so, they go to the kitchen to see Miss Miller.

Now that the two were alone, Simon grabs Jeanette's hand but, he is surprised that she takes her hand away. "Jean, I know that Miss Miller and you sisters didn't ask you this but, is everything okay?" questioned Simon as he started to notice she wasn't turning around to face him. Jeanette didn't want to speak to anyone, not even her boyfriend. All she wanted was to be alone forever in a place were no life exits. "I'm fine Simon" she whispered but Simon didn't hear her. "What?" he asked before putting placing his hand on her back. This gave chills to Jeanette so, she takes two steps toward before saying "I said I'm fine" but Simon didn't believe her. "Jeanette please look at me and tell me the truth" he said but Jeanette stays still. So many thoughts were on Jeanette's head and she knew that she could break down any second so, to avoid anymore questions, she tells him "I told you I'm fine Simon, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower" Jeanette felt bad for lying but, she just wanted to be alone as soon as possible. "Oh okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school then, I love you" said Simon expecting her to tell him the same but, was perplexed that she didn't. Simon heads to the kitchen and tells everyone else that he was leaving. Jeanette runs to her and her sisters room and locks it before getting on her knees. She started to grieve as the events from a few hours ago replayed on her mind. She felt like she cheated on Simon but, deep down she knew that it wasn't her fault. She also knew that she had to warn her sisters about the Marley brothers that they could target them next because Jeanette didn't want her sisters to go through the what she went through. "I hate you Henry, I really hate you" she mumbled as she stood up and went to the bathroom not bothering to get her towel from her cabinet. when she got there. she locks the door before undressing herself and getting in the shower.

Meanwhile with the Seville family, Dave was looking every where for Simon. He checked his room, the bathroom and even the basement but his son wasn't in any of those places. Dave heads to the living room where he finds Alvin sitting on the sofa and Theodore sitting on the carpet "Boys have you seen Simon?" asked Dave. "Uh no, have you checked the basement? He's always in there" responded Alvin before turning the volume down go the tv. "No he's not in there, I checked his room, the bathroom and the kitchen but, he's not in any of them" said Dave who now started to worry because if Simon went somewhere, he would always let Dave know where he was going. "Uh wait a minute, I remember that Simon told he had an emergency to go to" said Theodore which concerns Dave even more. "An emergency what emer-" Dave stopped speaking when he hears the door vainglorious closed.

He goes to the hall and sees his son who was confused and worried. "Simon where did you go?" asked Dave. Simon hesitantly tells him "I went to the Millers home to see if Jeanette had arrived" Dave looks at him funny asked "what's wrong Jeanette" and Simon tells him "she, was supposed be at her house hours ago and she's there now but, it took her a long time. Also she was acting strange went she arrived which is worrying me" Dave was stunned by Simon's report and says "oh, she's probably tired and needs to get some rest" however Simon wasn't to sure. He knew something was bothering his girlfriend but, he couldn't tell what. "You're right, maybe she's tired and wanted to get some sleep" responded Simon earning a pat on the shoulder by Dave.

He goes to his room and realizes that his phone was missing and then remembers that he dropped in the toilet. "Oh great, now I'm going to need a new phone" he mumbles before opening his laptop sitting on his desk.

Meanwhile back with Jeanette, she was in the shower sitting on the floor hugging her knees as the water hit the drain. The events from earlier kept coming back in her mind like boomerangs however, there was something else in her mind that she was curious about. "Why was I dreaming of my mom and dad?" she kept asking herself. The pain in her body was slowly going away thanks the rain of water she was now getting but, she was still feeling dizzy. Suddenly she hears someone knocking "Jeanette are you done in there, because I need to brush my teeth" Jeanette gets up and she almost slipped but she manages to stop her self from falling by grabbing the shower curtain. She was lucky that the shower curtain didn't ripped because, her weight was light as a feather. "Um Yeah hold on" she replied before turning off the water. She looked around for her towel but then remembers that she didn't took it with her. "Um Brittany, could you bring me my towel please? it's in my cabinet" she waited for a second before her sister responds "sure give me a minute" then Jeanette hears footsteps going away.

Brittany finds the towel and returns to the door of the bathroom. "Here I have it with me" said Brittany before hearing the door unlock. The door opens and Brittany hands it to her. "Thanks, and you can come in if you want" said Jeanette as she began to dry herself. Brittany enters the bathroom before shutting the door. As Jeanette kept drying herself, she suddenly felt a sting in her right palm. She looks at it a sees a red spot where the syringe pierced her flesh. "Ooouuuch" she groans in pain which gets Brittany's attention. "You alright Jean?" questioned Brittany as she was brushing her teeth. Jeanette let's go of her towel letting it fall to the floor as she hugged her hand. Brittany was starting to worry so, she quickly rinses her mouth before approaching her sister. "Jean what's wrong, please say something" said Brittany as she held her other hand. The pain goes away and Jeanette was finally able to speak. "Yeah I'm fine" she said as she stood up. Brittany gasps when she sees the red spot and says "oh my god, Jean what happened to your hand? questioned Brittany before letting go of her hand and grabbing her other. Jeanette quickly yanks her hand back and says "I tripped on the steps when I came here, oh by the way, please don't touch me again" Brittany was shocked by her sisters harsh response. "Well excuse me for worrying" said Brittany before opening the door. Jeanette felt guilty so she leans against the door closing it and blocking the way out. "I'm sorry Britt, I'm just in a bad mood" said Jeanette before picking up her towel and continued to dry her hair.

Brittany was about to say something back but then, she notices some red marks on Jeanette's breasts and below her belly button. "What the hell?" she whispers and Jeanette heard her before she follows her gaze. Suddenly Jeanette hugs her chest and turns around nervously but, when she did that, Brittany notices some other marks below her sisters waist. But these marks were red hand marks. Jeanette was about to wrap her towel around her body but, Brittany stops her. "Jeanette, I know that I'm not suppose to get between you and Simon's relationship but, did he do this to you?" questioned Brittany in a concerned tone. Jeanette instantly shakes her head and says "what, no, I mean maybe I mean-" Jeanette knew that Simon wasn't the one who gave her those marks but, she wanted say that it was him because if she said that it was her now ex best friend who gave her the marks, Brittany would probably murder him for touching her sister. Also Jeanette thought that it was best to tell Brittany and Eleanor later, about the danger that surrounds. Brittany was about to get angry because her sister was acting like she didn't know.

"Jean, I'm your sister and I love you so please tell me the fucking truth" uttered Brittany between her teeth. Jeanette knew that she might regret telling her this lie. "It was Simon, we were kissing and-" Brittany cuts her off "wait don't tell, i think I know what you two did" said Brittany before giving her a naughty smile. "Dang, Jeanette I didn't think you would be the first to give your self to Simon, and I always thought that you two would wait until y'all get married" said Brittany before bursting in to laughter. Jeanette felt like breaking down but, she tries her best to not cry. She started to feel guilty for saying that Simon was the one who did that to her. Jeanette turns around and says "well, I have to go get dressed now"" she wraps her towel around her body and opens the door. "Wait, when and where did you two did it?" asked Brittany who was starting to enjoy this kind of talk with her sister. Jeanette felt annoyed that Brittany wouldn't leave her alone. "Ugh last night when, Miss Miller, you and Eleanor were asleep, I went to his house and you know what happened next" she lied.

Brittany giggles and tells her "well, good for you Jean, but Alvin and I still haven't done it because we decided that our first time would be this summer at the "Bucky"beach (I made up that name up) during the night when there's no people around" Jeanette was uninterested of knowing about Brittany's private life with Alvin so she tells her "oh okay, well I got to go change" she runs to her room leaving Brittany with more of her own questions.

Jeanette got to their room and got dressed before laying down on her bed crying. "What am I going to tell my sisters? I know I have to tell them but, what if they don't see me the same anymore? What if I disgust them? What if they won't love me anymore? What if Miss Miller kicks me out? Or worse, What if Simon doesn't love me anymore? He will probably dump me once I tell him that I was-" the word even made Jeanette feel nauseous. A lot of questions were on her mind and she knows that she has to tell someone sonner or later because if she doesn't, her sisters would be targeted next. "Why me?" She asked.

 _To be continued_


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Jeanette was the first to wake up and she was feeling sore. She got out of bed and went to wash her face before taking a shower. She did not have a good sleep due to flashbacks from what she had suffered. Brittany and Eleanor were woken each hour by Jeanette screaming at the top of her lungs. It was very unusual because Jeanette never had nightmares that would cause her to scream during the mid night. Brittany thought that Jeanette had overreacted with the nightmares and didn't think to much of it and Eleanor didn't either.

Jeanette didn't feel like dressing up nicely as she always does, instead she puts on a purple sweater and Jeans. She didn't bother to put on perfume nor makeup and she went downstairs expecting for Miss Miller to be in the kitchen making breakfast but, she wasn't there which didn't surprise Jeanette. "Hmm I guess I'm up a little earlier than usual. Well, since I have nothing to do, I'm going to see the sun rise" she said to herself before heading out the door. She sits on a hammock that Miss Miller made which was between two trees next to the house. Memories from yesterday kept coming back which was irritating her. She was feeling more emotional pain than yesterday and she was hoping to stay home because she wasn't in the mood to go to school but, she knew that Miss Miller wouldn't let her stay home unless she was sick.

Jeanette was thinking of acting like she was sick but, she knew that she would feel guilty for lying to her adoptive mother. The sun was beginning to rise and Jeanette notices but, for some reason she wasn't enjoying looking at it. "ugh stupid thoughts go away" she said in her mind. Suddenly from the corner of her eye, she sees someone walking on the side walk. She looks at them and was astounded to see the chipmunks younger brother, Theodore walking to school alone.

Jeanette didn't want to talk to anyone, all she wanted was to be alone but, she was starting to worry for the boy so, she gets off the hammock and rushes to him. The pain of her sore body, was giving her a hard time running but, she wasn't going let that stop her. "THEODORE" the green clad turns to look at her.

* * *

 **Last night Theodore's pov**

Alvin and I were watching tv and Dave approached us and asked "Boys have you seen Simon?" and Alvin turns down the volume and says "Uh no, have you checked the basement? He's always in there" Dave shakes his head and says "No he's not in there, I checked his room, the bathroom and the kitchen but, he's not in any of them" I then begin to remember Simon telling me about something he needed to do, so I tell Dave "Uh wait a minute, I remember that Simon told he had an emergency to go to" Dave looked surprised and confused so, he questions me"an emergency what emer-" Dave stopped speaking when the noise of the door being closed, was heard. "Ding" I heard the noise of the stove which meant that the new cookies that I made, were ready. I leave the living room and head to the kitchen to open the stove. The cookies were done so, I grabbed some ziploc bags from the fridge and place two cookies in each bag which were four. One bag for my self, one bag for Dave, one for Alvin and one for Simon. The rest was for the Miller family. Once I was done putting some of the cookies in the bags, I put the rest in my basket. I wanted to deliver the cookies to Eleanor right now but, I knew that Dave wouldn't let me go because it was late so, I put the cookies in the fridge because I was thinking giving the cookies to the Millers in the morning.

I then went to the living room and handed one ziploc bag to my older brother. "Hey Theo, what is it?" he question before accepting the bag. "They're chocolate cookies with pieces of strawberry, I hope you like them" I told him as I watched him open the bag. He takes a bite of one cookie and says "Whoa, these are good, thanks Theo" I was glad that he liked them and say "you're welcome and now I'm going to give a bag to Simon" I was about to head out of the living room, but then I see Dave going in the kitchen. "Dave wait up, I got something for you" I tell him and he looks at me. "Yummy, i wonder what it is" he says before I hand him a bag. He takes one cookie and takes a bit and says "Wow Theodore, it's delicious and I think that you're becoming a better at cooking than me" I was happy that my dad liked them but I didn't want to be better at cooking than him because I didn't want him to think that I'm growing up so fast. Dave still saw me like a baby and I didn't mind because sooner or later we aren't going to be living with him anymore. Sooner or later my brothers will have their own kids with their girlfriends and so will I with Eleanor. Wait a minute.

That's when the flashbacks from this morning came back to my mind. The flashbacks about Justin threatening to hurt someone if I didn't break up with Eleanor and I have till tomorrow to do it. This stupid flashback came back and ruined my good mood. Dave notices the expression on my face changing so he asked me "Theodore is everything alright?" it took me a moment to answer him because my heart was about to tell him the real reason why I went to the nurse today but, I had to think of the consequences. "Um yeah, I'm going to give a bag to Simon" I left the living room and went to mine and my brothers room. When I got there, I saw Simon typing on his laptop as he was sitting on hi desk. "Hey Simon try some" I tell him as I came close to him. Simon takes one bag but, before opening it, he looks at my stomach and says "Theodore could you pull up your sweater please?" I wasn't expecting him to ask me that so soon. "Um why?" I asked him. Simon places the bag on his desk before telling me "because I want to see if you have another bruise" I hesitantly tell him "um I don't have another bruise" sounding nervous only made him insist even more. "Theodore, please lift your sweater or I'm going to me tell Dave what happened to you yesterday?" he said to me sounding serious. I had to oblige so, I lift my sweater to show my new bruise which shocks him.

"What? I can't believe you've been punched again. You know what, this won't happen because I'm going to tell Dave right now" my brother gets up and heads to the door. "Wait Simon, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeaase don't tell Dave, don't tell anyone because if you do, someone might get hurt if my attacker finds out" I begged as he looked at my puppy eyes. Simon sighs and hugs me and says "Theodore, I won't tell anyone on one condition" I was willing to accept any condition but, not the one he was about to tell me. "Tell me the name of the guy who is bullying you" I was feeling really nervous as I began to chew my finger nails. "I can't tell-" "okay fine, I'll just go and tell Dave-" "Okay Okay I'll tell you" I finally gave in because my brother was being to persistent. "Well, I'm waiting" said Simon as he held the door open. I prayed for a little in my mind hoping that I wouldn't regret telling him. "It was Justin, brother of Armando and Henry" I told him. I closed my eyes as I expected my brother to say "what" or "I can't believe this" or "are you serious" however he didn't say anything.

I open my eyes and see that my brother looked very angry. His hand was turned in to a fist as his fingers began to get white because of how much force he was using to close his hand. "Theodore, thank you for telling me and don't worry. I won't tell him anyone but, I will have a serious talk with that jerk" said before sitting back on his desk. "No Simon, please don't, you could get hurt" I told him and he tells me "I'll be fine and even if he tries to hit me like he did to you, I will tell the principal to get him suspended for assaulting me" I was afraid for my brother getting hurt but, I knew that he dealt with this kind of situation before so, I trusted that everything would be fine. I was about to head out but then, I was curious to why he left an hour ago. "Um Simon, where did you go?" he turns his chair to look at me and says "I went to the Millers because they told me that Jeanette didn't arrive from school. Miss Miller called the police and told them that Jeanette was missing but, just as we thought something bad was happening to her, we heard the door open and there she was standing there acting strange" i didn't get what he said so I ask him "strange? What do you mean she was acting strange?" Simon closes his laptop before getting up. "She wasn't talking much, she wouldn't let me touch her and she didn't even kiss me" I was stunned to hear that because Jeanette never acts like that. "really, then maybe she's upset about something" I told my brother.

"Maybe but, I won't know for sure until I talk to her tomorrow. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower" Simon heads out of our room as I was wondering what was wrong with his girlfriend.

The next morning, I woke up early because I wanted to go and give the cookies to the Millers. When I was getting dressed, i dropped my phone which made a loud noise making Simon wake up. He yawns and notices me getting dressed. "Theodore, why are you getting ready? We still have thirty minutes to sleep" he said. "I'm going to give some of the cookies that I made last night to the Millers" I respond before putting on my backpack. Simon puts on his slippers and approaches me. "Um could you wait moment because, I want to tell you something" he said to me sounding concerned. "Um okay" I agreed. Simon takes me out of the room and in to the hallway. "So, I was thinking of something after you told who it was that was gave you those bruises and I have decided to tell Dave because it's better to be safe than so-" "OH NO YOU DON'T, AND I KNOW SEE THAT TELLING YOU WAS A MISTAKE, BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES. YOU DON'T CARE IF SOMEONE GETS HURT, DO YOU? WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT. BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE GETTING HURT. PLEASE SIMON I'M GOING TO TELL YOU THIS ONCE, STOP POKING YOUR NOSE IN TO MY BUSINESS. DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, WORRY ABOUT OTHERS LIKE JEANETTE, GO IT" I finished shouting at him to catch my breath.

 **Third Persons pov**

Simon felt time had stopped. He didn't know what to say. He had never seen his little brother this angry at anyone.

Theodore shouted so loud that, he awoke Alvin and Dave. "What is going on here?" asked a sleepy looking Dave who emerged from his bedroom. Alvin opens the door as well and asked "guys what's is something wrong?" however none of the two boys answer. Theodore didn't mean any of the words he said but, he was sick of his brother making choices for him. "Yeah Simon, tell Dave what you wanted to tell him" said Theodore before running to the outside leaving everyone especially Simon shocked.

 **Theodore's pov**

I was now walking on the sidewalk feeling guilty for telling Simon those horrible things that I didn't meant. It just came out of my mouth and I couldn't control my self. "I'm going to apologize to him when I see him in school" I made a note to myself as I made my way to school.

Five minutes later, as I was walking, my thoughts were interrupted by someone calling my name. "THEODORE" the voice sounded familiar so, I look at every direction trying to see who it was. I couldn't see anyone but, when I look behind, I was stunned to see that it was Jeanette. She came running to me and questions me "why, are you going to school this early? and why are you going alone?" i was about to answer her but then, her new look slowed me down. "Uh I'm going to go alone because I had a disagreement with Simon and because I wanted to give you and your family-" I stopped speaking as I realized that I forgot to get the basket with the cookies. "Give me and my family what?" asked Jeanette. "Um never mind, I forgot to bring something with me, that I was planning to give you all" I responded as I was disappointed for forgetting.

 **Third persons Pov**

Jeanette stays silent because she didn't know what to say next but, she didn't have to because Theodore questions her. "So, what are you doing up at this time?" and she tells him "to watch the sun rise but, now that I see you walking to school then, I was thinking if it's okay with you that I can come with you?" this shocks Theodore because he and Jeanette didn't talk much and Miss Miller always took the girls to school. "Um sure, but isn't Miss Miller going to take you and-" "she will but I rather go walking because I want to avoid Si-" Jeanette stops herself from talking as she realized she was about to say that name. Theodore looked at her confused and questions her "Si? You mean Simon?" Jeanette nervously tells him "no, not Simon. I meant to say Sergio, yeah that's right" she lied before taking a step back. Theodore looked at her worried and asked "Sergio? Who's Sergio and why do you want to avoid him" Jeanette quickly makes up a story. "He's my cousin and he told me that he would prank me this morning once he gets to my house" she lied.

Theodore believes her story and says "hmm, sounds like something Alvin would do, anyway are you sure you want to come with me?" Jeanette smiles a little before saying "yes but, before we go let me do something real quick, so wait here" Jeanette heads to her house. When she gets there she leaves a note saying that she left to school with Theodore and then goes back.

Theodore notices her approaching him and she says "I'm ready" then two begin to walk.

 _To be continued_


	11. Chapter 11

On the way to school, Theodore and Jeanette were chatting. "So, what happened between you and Simon?" asked Jeanette. Theodore who was busy thinking about what happened ten minutes ago, in his house but was interrupted. "Um well, he wanted to tell Dave some something that I told him he couldn't tell anyone because... Wait actually I don't want to talk about it" responded Theodore. Jeanette could tell that he was having a rough morning so, she decides to keep quiet. All of a sudden, Theodore's phone rings but he doesn't answer. Jeanette was dumbfounded to why he was ignoring his phone so she questions him "aren't you going to get that?" and he tells her "I don't have to because I know who it is and I don't want to talk anyone right now because I have to much stuff in my mind" Jeanette was astounded to hear him talk like that because, Theodore was usually a sweet innocent boy who was very selfless and loved talking to his friends.

His phone stops ringing as he kept his eyes down on the sidewalk but all of a sudden, he talks to her "Simon told me last night that you came home late and that you were acting weird, did something happened?" Jeanette was caught off guard by that question and now the flashbacks from last night were returning. "Oh yeah, I went to the library, and I was doing a lot of homework that I didn't feel time flying" responded Jeanette. Theodore looks from the sidewalk to her and questions her "oh I see, anyway were you acting weird though?" Jeanette tells him "uh I guess" she was now hoping that he wouldn't ask anymore questions that had to do with yesterday. "Um what's with the sweater?" he asked. Jeanette was confused but then realizes he was asking about the sweater she as wearing. "Oh this well, I didn't have any good dress to wear so, I decided to wear this" she replied before putting her hoodie over her head. Theodore looks at her up and down which made Jeanette feel uncomfortable because, that look reminded her of the guy, who raped her. Theodore notices the look on her face and he could see that she didn't like how he was looking at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel you uncomfortable. It's just that your sweater looks good on you" said Theodore which shocks Jeanette. She was thinking that somehow he smelled her fear and discomfort. "Um it's okay" she whispers but he didn't hear her.

After ten minutes of walking, Jeanette noticed that Theodore kept touching his stomach so she questions him "are you feeling good?" Theodore removes his hand and says "uh yeah I'm fine" Jeanette cold see the nervous look on his face and worriedly questions him again "are you sure?" and he nods. In few minutes, they finally arrived at the school but there was only a few cars in the parking lot which, meant that not much people had arrived. As Theodore and Jeanette approach the entrance, they see Armando and his brothers standing there talking and their backs were facing the two. Fear strikes Theodore and Jeanette as the two started to walk back.

"Um Jean, I think I dropped my phone on the way here, so I'm going to look for it. I'll be back" said Theodore before running away. "Wait, I'm coming with you" said Jeanette as she chased him. The green clad kept running until he finds a portable bathroom next to a house that was being built. He looks for red sign on the door to see if it was occupied and it wasn't. He opens the door and just as he was going to close the door, Jeanette puts her hand in the way and goes in as well before shutting the door. Theodore was so astounded by her strange behavior. "Jean, what are you doing here? Get out" he shouted. Jeanette didn't know what to tell him. She didn't have an explanation for her suddenly barging in. "Um uh, I'm so sorry um" Jeanette kept stuttering as Theodore realized why she ran with him. "Jeanette, are you avoiding Armando and his brothers to?" he asked. Jeanette didn't want to lie anymore because the guilt was eating her from inside so she decides to come clean. "Yes" she said which shocks Theodore because he thought that he was the only being bullied. "Really, well I'm hiding from them to" he said before frowning.

Jeanette was shocked as well because she wasn't expecting for Theodore to know the real side of the Marley brothers. "Wait, why are you hiding from them?" asked Jeanette as she started to think that they did to him what they did to her. "Before I tell you, promise me that you won't tell a soul" said Theodore sounding serious. Jeanette tells him "I promise but, if it's really something bad then you don't have to tell me because I don't like being nosy" Theodore chuckles at that comment and says "well, Justin, the youngest brother of the Marley's, he likes Eleanor to and he wants me to break up with her so he can have a chance of being her boyfriend and if I don't break up with her, he told me he will hurt the ones that I care about and I have until today to break up with her. Also he took the necklace Ellie gave me and he hit me twice, look ill show you" Theodore lifts his sweater and shows her the two bruises.

Jeanette was so shocked, angry and sad by what she was seeing. She felt bad for him because she knew that Theodore didn't deserve to be treated like that. She knew that not even his brothers would hit him. Theodore puts his sweater down and says "so, why are you-" "Theodore, please listen to me, do not, I repeat, DO NOT, do what Justin tells you. He's is not interested in Ellie like in a way that a guy would love a girl when he gains feelings for her, no. He wants something else from her" Jeanette cut him off as she squeezed his shoulders.

Theodore was a bit afraid by her sudden behavior but he knew that she wasn't upset at him. "Wait, how do you know that he doesn't love her and if he doesn't, what does he want from her?" asked Theodore. Jeanette didn't know if she should tell him. She wanted to but, she didn't know if he was to young to hear that kind of stuff. "Um well, I can't answer your first question but, I can tell you that he wants to do something Eleanor, that some guys in this world do to girls against their will" responded Jeanette but, Theodore still didn't understand her. "What do you mean?" he asked her. Jeanette puts her hands in her pocket and shrugs.

Theodore was still confused but, he decides to ask her something else. "So, why are you hiding from Armando and his brothers as well?" Jeanette ignores that question and says "Theodore, you have to tell someone that Justin is bullying you, he stoled your necklace, and that he threatened to hurt others if you don't obey him, please promise me that you will tell-" "well I told Simon, he knows to" Theodore cut her off which shocks her. "Wait, Simon, knows and he hadn't done anything to help you-" "I told him last night and he was furious and he told me that he was going to have a talk with Justin" Theodore cut her off again. Jeanette calmed down a bit when she heard that and says "oh well, that's good, anyway I think we should get going beause-" "wait, you didn't answer my question, why are you hiding from the Marley brothers? Is one of them bullying you as well?" Theodore cut her off for the third time.

Jeanette was nervous and she was afraid of how he would react even though he was a boy who had a big heart and was her sisters sweet boyfriend. "Um, yeah one of them is bullying me" she lied. Theodore's jaw drops and questions her "dear heavens, who is it?" he asked. "It's Hen, Hen, Henry" she replied. Theodore was getting angry for hearing that because, he hated to see the ones he cared about, in pain. Theodore grabs both of her hands which sends chills down Jeanette's spine and he tells her "Jean, I'm so sorry to hear that, and I wish I could somehow help you but, I'm scared as well" Jeanette smiles a bit and says "anyway, we have to go now because my sisters and your brothers might have arrived and are looking for us" Theodore nods and they head back to the entrance.

 _To be continued_


	12. Chapter 12

Jeanette and Theodore made their way to their class and as they were walking, they see the others chatting outside the main office. Simon notices the two and says "look there they are" the others turn and they all approach the two. "Theodore, why did you leave the house so early and came here walking? We were very worried" asked Simon but, Theodore doesn't make eye contact with him. "Jean, why did you leave with Theodore very early?" asked Eleanor before grabbing Theodore's hand. "I wanted to walk because, I could use some exercise once in a while don't you think?" replied Jeanette with a fake smile. Everyone else, wasn't convinced that the two just left early just to get some fresh air by waking.

The bell rang so it was now time for their first class. Simon approaches Jeanette and grabs her hand but, he was surprised to see her put her hands in her pockets as soon as he touched her. He also noticed that she wasn't wearing one of her beautiful dresses. "Jeanette, could I speak to you for a minute?" asked Simon. Jeanette wanted to avoid him but, deep down she hates making her boyfriend worry so, she nods and the two head to the auditorium where no one was there. When they got there, Simon questions her "Jeanette, what's going on with you? Yesterday you arrived home late and was acting strange, then earlier this morning, you left your home early and I know this because Brittany called me asking if you were at my house and I told her no, but then she told me she found a note saying that you left with Theodore, and now you haven't even said hi to me, and you're not letting me hold your hand, did I do something to offend you?" Jeanette felt so guilty for making Simon feel like he was being ignored. She desperately wanted to tell him what happened and why she was acting like this but, she figured that now wasn't the best time to tell him. She decided to give her self more time to be prepared to tell him or someone else.

"I'm sorry Simon, I'm just not in a good mood today and I haven't been feeling good either" replied Jeanette nervously. Simon still wasn't convinced but, he decided to not push her to tell the truth. "Um okay, but Jean" he calls her. "Yeah?" she said. "If there is something you're hiding from me and you don't feel comfortable telling me then, I understand but you can tell me anything at anytime" said Simon before approaching her and kissing her cheek. One of the reasons why Jeanette loves Simon is that, he always understands when she wants and doesn't want to tell him something so, he gives her time to decided whether she will tell him or not.

"I love you Jean" he said before wrapping his arms around her waist. This makes Jeanette panic so, she roughly pushes him making him hit his head on a fire extinguisher. Jeanette gasps before coming to his aid. "Simon, Simon, Simon are you alright?" She asked as she shook him. The blue clad opens his eyes and leans on the wall to help himself get to his feet. "Jean, why did you do that?" he asked confusingly. Jeanette felt so awful for doing that to the one she loves. She just wanted to be in his arms and feel safe but, she knew Simon very well. She knew that if she were to tell him, Simon would be furious and would go find Henry to do something to him and Jeanette didn't even want to imagine what Simon would do to him.

Even though Simon was a good boy who is faithful to his girlfriend and does well in school and has manners, Jeanette knew that whenever she was having a problem with someone, Simon would always protect her. He would always be there for her and she would do the same.

"I'm so sorry Simon, I just thought that-" "Look Jean, if you thought that I was going to touch your below you belt, don't worry because I'm not looking forward for sex anytime soon and even if I do, we will only do it when you feel comfortable. Anyway, we have to go class" Simon heads out of the auditorium leaving Jeanette alone with her guilt. However, Jeanette wasn't really alone because, a few feet away was someone who she never wanted to see again. "Please forgive me Simon, I love you to and once I have told someone about my problem, everything will be back to normal and I just hope that these stupid flashbacks would go away-" "Hello Jeanette" a voice interrupted her. She freezes when she heard it which she considered to be a demonic voice stalking its prey.

Jeanette's legs were frozen and all she cold do was breath hard from fear. She hears someone getting closer from behind and before she knew it, someone wrapped their arms around her waist. Her heart was beating so fast that, she felt her whole body vibrate, and she could feel his breath touching her neck. The guy takes his arms off her waist and grabs her shoulders before slamming her against the cold wall. Jeanette felt all the air in her lungs leave making her gasp for gasp violently. She wanted to yell for help but, the pain in her lungs wasn't letting her. Now she makes eye contact with the guy and it was none other than Henry, the guy who kidnapped and raped Jeanette. She also noticed Armando and Justin standing there not far away and they had grind on their faces. Henry also had a grin on his face, showing his yellow teeth and she could smell his breath. Jeanette tried not to gag as he had her pinned against the wall.

"That was so great that you didn't let that loser, touch you because, you know that you belong to me" said Henry as he caressed the side of her face. Jeanette was to frozen to move and she wanted to call for help so bad. Henry grabs her chin and says "you know, you made me feel so good yesterday, and I could feel that I was the first guy who got to enjoy this sweet body" Jeanette was starting to feel not only scared but angry because he was the reason why she was acting strange with her boyfriend and the others. "Please just leave me alone" she whispered and he tells her "what was that, you don't want me leave you alone, well don't worry because you're mine forever" he then begins to fondle her breasts over her sweater. Jeanette uses all her might to tell him "please just let me go, you got what you wanted from me yesterday, so please just let me-" "SHUT UP" he shouts before slapping her across the face. Jeanette tried to keep her tears inside but, the pain so so intense. "I did got what i wanted but, I'll make sure that no one else gets to enjoys your body" he said before grabbing her chin once again. "Listen to me slut, you're mines and I'm your new boyfriend and if I see you around that loser Simon, he will be dead before this day ends, do you understand me?" asked Henry, and Jeanette nods. "Good girl" he mumbled before slamming his mouth on the side of her neck. He sucked and bit hard which was giving Jeanette so much pain and she could feel that he was giving her a hickey.

Once he was done, he shoves her making her fall on her back on the floor and he warns her "don't tell anyone what happened yesterday and about today because, there will be serious consequences if you open your mouth" she nods again and he then grabs some things from one of the seats and throws it at her. "Here, those are yours and be glad that I was nice enough to give you your shit back. Anyway, I have to go now, love you" he mocked her before walking out the door as his brothers followed. Jeanette was laying there letting her tears fall, as the pain on her neck was going away. She gets to her feet and grabs the things that he threw at her which was her purse and her phone. Jeanette opens her purse and checks if anything was missing. She realizes that all of her belongings are there and then she puts her phone in her pocket.

Jeanette was about to get out but then, she thought of something. She takes out her mirror from her purse to look at her hickey. "Oh no" she mumbles as she looked at the hickey Henry gave her. "I can't let anyone see this, especially Simon" she noted to her self before taking out her makeup and began to cover her hickey.

Meanwhile, with her sisters and friends, they were worried that Jeanette had not shown up to class yet. "Simon, after you had a talk with Jeanette, did you make sure that she was coming with you as you were coming here?" asked Eleanor as she kept glancing at the door every five seconds expecting to see her sister coming in. "No, because I figured that she might've wanted some time alone" replied Simon who was regretting leaving Jeanette by herself. "Well, she should've been here by now" said Brittany. Theodore had a bad feeling because of the talk he had with Jeanette earlier in the morning so, she tells her sisters "Um I think it would be a good idea if one of us goes to check on-" Theodore stops speaking when he hears the door open. Everyone looks expecting Jeanette to appear but, they were disappointed that it wasn't her. Instead it was the Marley brothers making their way to their seats. Simon glared at Justin and who was talking to his brothers. Theodore notices the look the blue clad was giving Justin and he tells him "Simon relax, please don't do something that will get you in trouble, you're better than this" the blue clad sighs before looking back at the others.

Suddenly, the door opens again ad this time it was the girl they were worried about. Jeanette makes her way to her seat and she could feel Henry's gaze on her and unfortunately for her, his seat was next to hers.


	13. Chapter 13

During the whole class, Henry kept his eyes on Jeanette but, he didn't talk to her. Simon noticed Jeanette looking uncomfortable and he also noticed her covering her neck with a hand but, he didn't think to much of it. When the class ended, Simon was getting ready talk to Justin but, he then decides not to because he had a feeling that Justin's brothers would intervene so, he decided to wait when Justin was alone. Simon approaches Jeanette who was packing her bag but when she sees him, she tells him "um Simon, I prefer to walk to my class alone" this took Simon by surprise and he tells her "um, sure" she then thanks him and walks away. Simon was hurt that she didn't want him to walk her to class but, then he persuaded himself that she just wanted to be alone to think.

About two hours later, the second class ended, so it was now time for lunch. Theodore was in the boys locker room changing alone like always but, as he finishes changing he hears the door open so, he looks to see who it was and is horrified to see all three of the Marley brothers approaching him. The green clad began to shake as he felt like mouse surrounded by three rattle snakes. Theodore quickly puts his backpack on and tries to make a run for it but, Justin grabs him by his hoodie and shoves him on the ground making him hit his back on a trash can. "Going somewhere?" asked Justin as his brothers stood next to him chuckling. Theodore ignores the pain on his back and gets up. "What do you want?" he asked in a shaky voice. Justin gets on his face and questions him "do you remember what I told you yesterday?" Theodore looks from to Armando and Henry standing next to their brother before looking back at Justin. "Yes" he replied. Justin puts his hand on the boys head and says "well, did you break up with her, yes or no?" Theodore was expecting to receive some punches when he answers his question. "No and I won't do it, I love Eleanor and you don't love her. You want her for something else and I don't want to know what it is" The grin on Justin's face goes away and is replaced by an angry evil look. "I see, well I'm sorry to inform you that, you'll never see your girlfriend after this day ends" said Justin as he rested a hand on Theodore's head.

The green clad removes the hand before saying "you leave my Ellie alone, or else" Justin looks at his brothers and gives Theodore a fake scared look. "Oh no, what are you going to do to me if I put a finger on your Ellie?" asked Justin. Theodore was scared but, he stood his ground and tells him "I'll tell the principal and my dad" the Marley brothers look at each other before busting in to laughter. Their laughs were like the laughter of demonic Monsters. "Oh Theodore, you don't get it do you? I won't just get my hands on her but, I'll make sure that you won't leave this locker room without having all of your bones broken" with that said, Justin slams his knee on Theodore's stomach making him drop to the floor and then Henry picks up Theodore by his hair and slams his fist on the boys nose. Next Armando grabs Theodore traps him in a Nelson headlock as his brothers begin to punch the boys stomach and face. "Hey Henry, go get some toilet paper from the bathroom" commanded Armando and Henry nods before leaving to the bathroom that's inside the locker room.

Meanwhile, Theodore felt that each blow, was like a sledgehammer attacking him unmercifully. "LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE" someone suddenly shouted which came from the door. In a quick second, someone turned Justin around and slammed their fist on the guys jaw. Justin drops to the floor and holds his face as his attacker turns his attention to Armando holding his little brother. However, the attacker didn't know that Henry was approaching him from behind. "Hello Simon" the attacker heard his name before feeling a hard punch slam on his spine, paralyzing him for a few seconds. Simon drops to the floor and gasps for air as Henry and Justin begin to stomp and kick him. Theodore tries to go to his brother but, Armando wasn't letting him move.

After five minutes of getting beat up, the three brothers were satisfied and Henry takes out the taser gun. He points at it Simon's chest and says "Listen to me loser, don't you ever put your hands on any of my brothers again because if you do, I'll kill you, this fat boy and your older brother named Alvin and while you all are dead, I'll be having that sexy chick of yours, all to my self, just like yesterday" Simon who was in the ground, didn't know what Justin meant so he questions him "you mean Jeanette? What have you done to her?" Henry chuckles at Simon's pain and says "let's just say that, she doesn't love you anymore and she loves me instead" Simon couldn't believe what he heard and says "no, you're lying, I know that Jeanette still loves me and I know that she would never be interested in a coward like you" Henry chuckles again and says "well, this coward got something from her that you'll never get. Besides she's to good for you, she deserves someone like me who can show her what is like to be with a real man. Also you can't have her all to your self" Simon felt like puking when he heard that. He tries to get up but Henry tells him "Aaah, don't make me use, because I won't just use this against you, I'll let you little fat brother get a taste of this as well" Simon doesn't move as he glared at Henry.

Suddenly, Simon saw something on Armando's neck which looked familiar to him. "Hey, that's Theodore's necklace, give it back" Simon tries to get up but, Henry stops him by kicking on the ribs. Armando chuckles before taking the taser from Henry's grasp and pointing it at Simon. "Listen nerd, I don't really know you, I only know your brother Alvin but, if you tell ANYONE, what we did to you and your brother, I promise you that you will regret for the rest of your worthless life, you got that" Simon nods. The Marley brothers were proud for themselves and they walk away before, Henry kicks Simon on the ribs once again. Theodore glances at Simon and he could tell that his brother was more injured than him. Theodore struggles to get up trying to reach his brother. "Simon, please say something" said Theodore. The blue clad slowly gets up and approaches Theodore while limping. Simon helps his little brother up and says "Theodore, the situation between you and Justin is more bad than I thought. Those three guys are dangerous and we have to warn others but, right now we need to head home" said Simon before coughing up blood. Theodore was shocked to hear that because Simon wasn't one of those boys that skip classes. "Why?" asked Theodore. Simon grabs his backpack that was on the floor and says "Theodore, look at us, we can't be here in these conditions, because we will receive questions by others asking what happened to us and why are we bleeding, so we have to go home and to treat our bruises and cuts" Theodore now understood and says "oh okay, I just hope that one sees us leaving" Simon was having a hard time breathing but, he still manages to say "don't worry, we can get out through the emergency exit that's located at the back of the gym. I'm sure no one is there during lunch. By the way, I will text Jeanette to let her know that you and I went home, that way Alvin and the chipettes won't be waiting for us after school" with that said, they went in the gym and were lucky that no one was there. They went to the emergency door before getting out and making their way home.

 _To be continued_


	14. Chapter 14

Simon and Theodore had a hard time getting home but, they made it. The blue clad was still limping but he was now taking care of the cuts and bruises he and his little brother had. "Hold still Theo" said Simon as he held a cotton ball pressing it against Theodore's chest. Both boys were shirtless because they had to see where the damage was done. "OOOOUUCH" Theodore moaned in pain as he felt the soft ball touching him. "There, I cleaned all of the blood off" said Simon before pouring some peroxide water on of the balls. He then presses it against his little brothers chest were there was cut. "OOOOOOUUUCH" Theodore felt a sharp sting making him close his eyes tightly. "Theodore don't move because it will sting even more" said Simon before using some paper towel and uses it to wipe some blood off his leg.

After taking care of the cuts and bruises they had, they went to their room. Theodore was no longer feeling pain but, he was having a hard time laying down. Simon on the other hand was in pain but, he managed to stop his leg from bleeding even more. Now both boys were worried about the others finding out what happened. "What are we going to tell Dave and Alvin when they see us?" asked Theodore who was in their room looking at his pet gold fish in its little aquarium, that Dave bought him for christmas. Simon was reading a book and tells his brother "I don't know, but we have to come up with an explanation for our appearance" both brothers had most of the cuts and bruises below their necks which was covered by their clothes but, Simon had bruise on his cheek bone and had a black eye while Theodore had cut close to his right eye and a bruise on his jaw.

"Why don't we tell them that Armando and his brothers attacked us?" asked Theodore. Simon immediately drops his book before saying "we can't do that because, we might put my girlfriend in danger and the others as well" Simon was beginning to understand what Theodore is going through and why he left in the morning so early. However, there was something else in his mind that was bothering him. He remembered what Henry told him back at the school _. "Listen to me loser, don't you ever put your hands on any of my brothers again because if you do, I'll kill you, this fat boy and your older brother named Alvin and while you all are dead, I'll be having that sexy chick of yours, all to my self, just like yesterday"_ Simon was wondering what Henry meant by the last part that he told Simon _. "I'll be having that sexy chick of yours all to my self just like yesterday" that last part kept coming back in his mind._

All of a sudden, he starts to put the all pieces together, starting when Jeanette came home late, her acting not acting like herself, and her looking depressed. Simon started to get a sick feeling in his stomach but then, he remembers something else that Henry told him. _"let's just say that, she doesn't love you anymore and she loves me instead"_ Simon started to think there was a possibility that, Jeanette could be in love with Henry because, he was convinced that she did hang out with him a lot and that she does trust him. "Maybe, Jeanette is tired of being with me" "maybe she wants a boyfriend who deserves her" "maybe, she does have a thing for Henry" Simon was confused. He didn't know if he should believe Henry or not. "I'm just going to have to talk to Jean" he told himself before getting out of bed.

Theodore notices him leaving so he asked "where are you going?" Simon stops on his tracks and says "I'm going to get a snack from kitchen. You want anything?" Theodore puts a finger to his chin before saying "um make me an ice cream with a cone" Simon nods and was about to head out if he didn't remembered something. "Hey Theo" he calls. "Yeah" replied Theodore. "Um sorry for you know, about this morning. I didn't mean to try to force you to tell Dave. I just didn't think that the situation between you and Justin is this bad" Theodore smiles and gladly tells him "I forgive you but, you know sooner or later Dave and Alvin will find out" Simon chuckles nervously and says "I don't even want to imagine how upset Dave will be for us not telling him but, I rather see him upset at us than Alvin. If our older brother finds out what happened today, I can't imagine how furious he will be at the Marley brothers. Alvin can't know about what happened because, he's crazy and will do things without thinking of the consequences" Theodore nods as he starts to think about Alvin and what he was doing right now.

Meanwhile back at the school, lunch was about to end. Jeanette and Eleanor were unhappy to know that Simon and Theodore went home early because, they wanted to see them. Brittany noticed the look on her sisters faces so she tries to cheer them up but, wasn't working. "Jeanette, are you sure Simon sent you a text saying that he left with Theodore?" asked Alvin before putting his food to the side. Jeanette was the only one not talking and when she heard his question, she nods. "Oh okay, did he let you know why though?" asked Alvin. He was concerned for his brothers because, he knew that Simon and Theodore never skip any of their classes. Jeanette shakes her head in response for his question.

Alvin noticed that Jeanette was not talking and so did her sisters. Alvin wasn't really close to Jeanette, he nearly talked to her but, one thing that he liked about her was her shyness. He could tell that Jeanette and Simon meant to be for each other. Alvin was starting to get worried for the girl so he questions her "Jeanette are you alright" her two sisters turn to look at her before she nods. Alvin was about to ask something else but then, he noticed that Henry, who was sitting next to Jeanette, had his hand grabbing her arm. Alvin could see that Jeanette had an uncomfortable look on her face which worries him.

He then started to wonder, how Jeanette's sisters did not notice Henry holding her arm. Alvin gets his answer when he notices Henry's jacket on the table which was blocking the view of his hand holding her arm. Alvin comes up with an Idea so he questions her "Jeanette, could we switch seats?" the question surprises everyone in the table. Brittany who was a bit hurt asked him "Alvin, why do you want to switch seats with my sister? don't you like sitting next to me?" But Alvin doesn't answer her. Instead he kept glaring at Henry who noticed Alvin's eyes were on him. Before Jeanette could answer his question, Henry whispers something to her ear which Alvin noticed. "Um, sorry but no, I love sitting here" she lied. Alvin had a feeling that something was wrong with her so, he questions her "do you-" the bell rang letting everyone know that it was time for the last class of the day. This irritates Alvin but, decides to talk to her later after school.

 **Later after school**

Everyone was outside except for Jeanette which was unusual of her. "Ugh why is she taking so long?" asked Brittany before looking at the time in her phone. Eleanor who was sitting in in the school steps, says "calm down Britt, maybe she's just talking with one of her teachers" both girls weren't that worried for their sister but, Alvin wasn't calm like they were. He was worried for the girl so, he decides to go see what is taking her so long. "Um Britt, Ellie you two could go home without me because, I'm going to look for her" said Alvin before he starting to walk on the steps but, Brittany stops him. "Wait, I'm not leaving without you so, I'm going to wait for you here" Alvin gives her a small smile before looking at Eleanor. "I'll wait here to" she said.

Alvin thanks them before heading back inside the school. Alvin didn't know what Jeanette's last class was but, he wasn't going to give up looking for her. As he was walking by the cafeteria, he sees one of his teachers talking to another teacher. Alvin approaches him and says "um excuse me Mr. Bill" The teacher looks at him before telling the other teacher to give him a minute. "Yes Alvin what is it?" He asked. Alvin tells him "have you seen Jeanette?" The teacher gave him a puzzled look before saying "um in the morning but, not around at this time" Alvin was disappointed to hear that but, he still thanks him before he continues his search.

After ten minutes of searching, Alvin passes by one of Jeanette's teachers who was stapling papers on the wall next to his class room. "Um hi, have you seen Jeanette Miller?" he asked. The teacher who's name is Mr. Chester tells him, "um actually yes, I saw her walking with another guy. I think they were heading towards the stairs for either the second or third floor" this makes Alvin worry even more. "Oh okay thank you" he said before running to the stairs. He opens the door and goes in. He checks every corner for her but doesn't find her. Alvin makes his way to the second floor but then he hears whispering. Alvin stops moving and tries to figure out where it was coming from. He takes gentle steps trying not to make any noise.

Once he gets to the second floor, he looks around and sees some shadows moving behind a vending machine. Alvin quietly approaches it and he realizes that the whispering was getting louder as he got closer. "Come on, give me some real quick" "No I don't want to so please let me go" "Jeanette, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way" "I said no" "oh yes you do want to, and your body wants me as well" "I SAID NO" fine i guess you're choosing the hard" Alvin heard enough and crashes the party.

"WHAT'S GOING ON OVER HERE?" Alvin shouted as he caught a glimpse of Henry holding Jeanette's waist while having her against the wall as she tried to get free. The two were startled by Alvin coming out of nowhere. Henry removes his hands around her waist before giving Alvin a death glare. Jeanette looks at the red clad and gives him both a nervous and thankful look. "Nothing we were just chatting like good friends, ain't that right Jeanette?" Replied Henry before giving a false smile. Jeanette who was was trying to not to shake, says "uh yeah, Henry's right we were just chatting like good friends" Alvin notices the jockey on Jeanette's neck. He places his hands on his hips and says "uh huh, anyway we have to get going Jeanette. Your sisters are waiting for us outside, let's go" Alvin places his arm around her shoulders as they make their way outside. Alvin looks behind and gives a look at Henry saying "you're toast" as they kept walking.

When they finally got outside, they see Brittany and Eleanor laying down on the school steps, using their purses to cover their faces from the sun shining at their eyes. Before the two approach them, Alvin stops walking and tells "Jean, what was going on back there?" the girl nervously tells him "uh nothing we were just, chatting" Alvin gives her an irritated look and says "Jean, I'm not stupid, I saw how he had you against the wall while trying to kiss you" Jeanette opens her mouth but no words come out. She knew that someone sooner or later someone was going to see what she was dealing with. "I uh um" Jeanette just couldn't hold her tears anymore and breaks down as she buried her face on Alvin's chest. The red clad rubs her back gently as she was shaking violently.

"Ugh it's about time-" "What's wrong Jean?" asked Brittany as she and Eleanor approached the two. At first, Brittany didn't notice that something wasn't right about Jeanette but, when she sees her shaking as Alvin held her, she began to worry. "Jean please tell us what's wrong" said Eleanor before touching her sisters hair. Jeanette looks up at Alvin and gives him a look. Somehow Alvin understood what she wanted to tell him. He knew that Jeanette didn't want any of her sisters finding out what he saw back there. "Um she isn't feeling good" lied Alvin. Brittany and Eleanor look at each other before looking back at their sister. "Jeanette, is that truth?" asked Brittany very concerned. Jeanette lifts her face from Alvin's chest and nods.

Alvin slowly let's go of her as she looked at her sisters. "Um I'm starting to feel better now, let's go" said Jeanette before grabbing both her sisters hands. The walk back home was quiet. None of them thought that Jeanette was just faking being sick however, Alvin was the only one who knew why she was acting like that. Minutes later, Alvin accompanied them to their home and just as he was about to leave, Jeanette runs to him. "Alvin" she calls him. Alvin looks behind to see her approaching him. "What's up?" he asked. Jeanette places hand at the back of her neck and says "please, don't tell anyone what you saw. Especially Simon" Alvin was shocked to hear that and says "but why, this is something serious Jeanette, that bald headed freak could've raped you, if I hadn't shown up" Jeanette who felt embarrassed talking about her situation, tells him "Alvin, please don't tell anyone. PELASE, PLEASE, IM BEGGING YOU, PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE" it broke Alvin's heart so see his brothers girlfriend suffering so, to make her fell better he tells her "okay I won't tell anyone but, I will keep an eye on Henry though" she gives him another thankful look before hugging him. "Thanks" she said before heading inside her home. Alvin heads to his home as so many things were on his mind. _"Poor Jeanette, I want to help you but you're not letting me" "and it tortures my heart to see you suffer" I know that we don't usually talk but, you're my girlfriends sister and I will protect you just like I protect Brittany" "right now I would do anything to see that clumsy girl, with her shy smile, that felt in love with my brother"_

 _To be continued_

 **ATENTTION READERS,** the summary below here, is a **sneak peek** for my next story.

 _Something strange is going on, starting when Alvin meets another Brittany but, what's strange is that it's actually Brittany, but as an adult. Soon he realizes that all of the strange stuff started happening, six months after the teenage Brittany he knew, died in when a car ran her over, all because of a prank he pulled on her that went wrong_. ( PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW TELLING ME IF IT SOUNDS INTERESTING TO READ)


End file.
